Twins
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: How different would team Phantom be if Danny had a twin? Follow Danny and Alex as they struggle with their powers and life in general. This won't follow the series exactly; I'm trying to be original. OC but not Gary-sue!-Image done by MillionDollarNinja found here Thanks!
1. the portal

**A/N: this will be set in 3rd person since I think I do better in that and also I feel you should get in the heads of both brothers. The first few paragraphs will just be intro, and then I'll do my best to jump into the scene. I don't know how that will work though, so if you have any tips let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but Alex is mine all mine.**

**Chapter 1: The Portal**

Daniel and Alex Fenton were identical twins that lived in the small city of Amity Park. It was so small, in fact, that they were the only twins within the city. Outsiders said this place was a "nice place to live" but the inhabitants knew better. And no one knew better than the twins.

What made the city not so nice you ask? Why the infestation of ghosts of course! Being the sons of Jack and Maddie Fenton, resident ghost hunters that gave the term a new meaning, they should know all there is to know about ghosts. Having heard of their existence since the day they were born, they were like experts themselves. Their parents raised them to not only believe in the existence of ghosts, but also how to hunt, fight, and study them. They knew all the tricks of the trade and could effectively hold their own against an attack from some of the lesser ghosts. They were taught by their mother karate and were working on receiving a black belt too! Ok that last part wasn't true, but they were good fighters who knew a lot about ghosts. They just wished they didn't. Honestly, Danny and Alex loved all the inventions and gadgets their parents made. They just didn't like the disappointed looks on their faces after another failed experiment. Plus, it was their duty as teenagers to automatically look indifferent towards their parents' interests. But this didn't bother Jack and Maddie; they knew when their sons were interested, no matter the façade. In fact they were happy enough that they showed any interest at all.

Their older sister, Jazz, simply wished their parents would drop the whole thing and pick a different career, though anyone who knew the Fenton's knew it wasn't going to happen. But despite her dislike for their occupation, Jazz loved her parents as much as anyone; she just didn't like it when they dragged _her_ into their weird hobby.

In fact, they were being subjected to one of the more frequent forms of torture right now: watching, testing, and hearing a long drawn out explanation of how some invention worked. Right now, all the Fenton's were gathered in the lab, even their older sister Jazz was being forced to listen to Jack blather on and on about the new invention. They had been listening to their father rant for the past ten minutes and yet they still were yet to know what invention it was and what it did.

"This is the future, kids," he continued, drawing to a close in his long speech, "now; I know you're excited about this new invention…"

Danny and Alex exchanged a look of annoyance but did their best to hide it from their over-excited father.

"…and that is why your mother and I have called you down here for the grand unveiling!" He threw up his hands to emphasize his point.

Jazz stood up quickly, "ok I'm leaving. I am not going to subject myself to this unnecessary form of torture. I have homework and I have to work on my thesis on the psychological effect of neurotic parents." With that, Jazz stormed up the lab stairs and left.

Alex watched her leave with a bit of jealousy in his eyes, while Danny just ignored her.

"I hate it when she uses big words," Jack whispered to himself, sounding confused.

"I envy her for being able to do that and not get in trouble," Danny whispered to his brother. Alex could only nod in agreement.

"Well anyway, you boys can see the new invention." Jack went up to the giant bed sheet-curtain at the end of the lab that had been blocking the twins' view of the invention their parents had been talking about. He held the edge of the bed sheet and put on a big, goofy grin.

"I present to you…the Fenton Ghost Portal!" with that introduction, he revealed the giant octagon with orange and black stripes.

Alex and Danny stood up at that moment, eyes wide.

"Whoa," was all they could say. They had, in fact, been waiting for the completion of this particular project, but with so many other inventions being presented to them (and exploding in their faces) in the meantime, they had lost their interest in their parents' projects.

Alex walked forward to touch the giant door, the long scar on his right cheek stretching when he smiled, "what's it do again?" he questioned, totally captivated just by its sheer size. Danny walked up to him and touched the seam that ran down the middle. "You said it was a ghost portal? What's the portal lead to?"

Maddie began to explain about how it was supposed to open a door into the ghost zone, "it's sort of like a dimension just for ghosts."

"Yeah, and your mother and I think we've finally figured out how to make it work. We've tried to make one before when we were in college…but that one kind of backfired on my old college buddy. If this one won't work, we're quitting. Come on baby cakes. Let's try it out." he gestured for his wife to open the giant door and she complied.

"Doors work, that's a good sign." Maddie whispered. Jack walked up to a group of wires and picked up an extension cord and stared hopefully at the giant hole in the wall. He plugged it in, and the machine started to hum.

The noise got louder, gathering the excitement of the family until it finally was ready to turn on and…fizzle out and die.

"What!" Jack screamed out. He ran over to the opening and scanned over it, "Gah! This is so wrong!" In frustration, he kicked the side of the opening, hopping away on the other foot from the pain.

Maddie sighed deeply. "Come on Jack. I'll make you some cookies okay?" Jack continued to grumble and whine but followed his wife up the stairs. Maddie gave her sons a quick smile before speaking to them, "ok boys, I'll be back in a little bit if you want to continue checking out the portal. Just…don't touch anything while I'm gone."

The twins' nodded as they watched their parents leave. After the 'rents were gone, they looked at each other before grinning and holding up three fingers, "three…two…one…"they chorused. As soon as they said 'one', they could hear the clunky footsteps of their friend, Sam, followed by Tucker, exiting out of a nearby closet.

"Geez, I thought they would never leave!" Sam exclaimed, walking up to her two other best friends, a camera held in her hands and two pieces of fabric. She smiled evilly before holding up the fabric to reveal two jumpsuits she had found. "Alright boys, suit up. These were in that closet over there and I thought it would look more realistic if you put them on. Now go stand by that portal!"

"What!" the twins exclaimed when Sam pushed the jumpsuits into their hands. They began to protest some more, but were quickly cut off by their violet eyed friend.

"Come on guys, I gotta have a picture of ya'll by the portal. And there is no better way than with the suits! Now come on!" But seeing their apprehension, she quickly changed tactics, "ok, how about you just hold up the suits beside the portal? Does that sound fair to you?"

Knowing there was no way they were going to get out of this, the twins sighed in unison and each examined the jumpsuit in their hands.

Alex was holding the simple, traditional white with black highlights jumpsuit with his father's face, while Danny's suit was a lot more complicated. (Keep in mind the colors will be reversed after the transformation) his gloves, collar, and waistband were all green, like his brothers were black, but instead of the majority of it being white, it was mostly black. On top of that, there green swirls and lines that seemed to move when the fabric shifted (A/N: pictures would help greatly!) it was so elaborate and different from the first suit, that you wouldn't have known it was made by the same man if it weren't for Jack's smiling face on it.

"Wow, nice pick bro, I like the simplicity of it."Danny said, reaching out to pick up the hanging "arm" of the suit.

Alex smirked, "I know, trade? Yours seems better to me anyways." With a shrug, they exchanged the suits and stepped towards the portal.

"Right here, Sam" Alex asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Hmm," she held up the camera to check the angle and nodded with satisfaction. "Yup, smile!"

Sam exclaimed as she suddenly clicked the camera at the twins, leaving them dazed and momentarily blind.

"Ah! My eyes!" Alex exclaimed dramatically. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Alex was usually the more outgoing one, making jokes to lighten the mood every now and then, while Danny was the more reserved one. Although, they were both classified as dorks and geeks, but it was mostly to the fact that the boys hung out with the gothic Sam and techno-geek Tucker. Not to mention their braniac sister and ghost loving parents.

"Ok, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? Our parents could be back here any minute." Danny said with a mixture of annoyance and nervousness. The Fenton's didn't like for others to be down in the lab without them, and would most likely have grounded the boys for allowing their two friends with them. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

Alex snorted, "Like most of the other inventions around here."

Tucker and Sam walked closer to the twins and the portal but Sam was the one who spoke, "Come on, guys, a ghost zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!" Sam had moved closer and closer to the opening until she was standing right in the middle, just outside the doors.

Danny and Alex had been fighting with their curiosity ever since they had first seen the ghost portal, but had just lost their silent battle when their friend encouraged them to go inside.

They both moved forward and spoke in unison, "you know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super-cool things exists on the other side of that portal?"

Tucker shivered, "that's still weird, dudes, I hate it when you do that."

Ignoring him, the boys slipped on the jumpsuits that they had been carrying over the regular school clothes, excitement growing as the seconds passed. By the time they were ready to zip up the front; all their doubts about going in were replaced with a sense of determination that clearly showed on both of their faces.

"Hang on," Sam said with exasperation. She walked up to the confused boys and ripped away the stickers that had Jack's smiling face on the front, "you can't go around with that on your chest," she pointed disgustedly at the sticker.

Turning towards the portal again, Danny and Alex exchanged looks and smiled.

"You ready bro?" Alex asked with excitement.

"Yup, let's do this," with that, they began to enter the opening in the wall again, carefully avoiding the wires that were entering the quiet portal.

They walked side by side, shoulders touching. They each ran a hand along the wall, but it was Danny that grazed the infamous "On" button…

Suddenly, there was a click and then the machine began to quickly start up again, leaving no time for the twins to react more than exchanging confused and fearful looks. Just as they were about to run out of there, a light exploded from the back of the portal, feeling to them that flesh was being torn away from their skin.

"AAHH" their screams echoed out of the portal in pure agony.

**A/N: I would like to see the response I get on this before I submit any more on this story. I'm a bit self-conscious when it comes to my writing so be gentle. That means that constructive criticism is welcome but don't outright flame me. This is my fist story so give me a break.**

**See that shiny little thing right there?**

**Yes watch the pretty little thing right there.**

**Succumb to the urge to click it with your mouse.**

**You know you want to!**


	2. ghost? nah!

Review answers at the bottom!

Quick summary: not much happened in the first chapter, but I always get confused when I read too many Fanfiction's as to which one I'm reading so here it goes. Alex and Danny are twins. They have just been shown the Fenton portal and have gone in. The story now picks up right after they stumble out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but Alex is all mine. (Happy squeal)

Sam and Tucker had watched excitedly when Danny and Alex had walked into the in-active portal, but now they were frantic. After a moment of screaming that seemed to last forever, the two brothers had stumbled out and collapsed on the floor. The two friends didn't know what to do! Their two best friends were lying unconscious and they were completely baffled by their appearance as well.

All of the colors seemed to be reversed. The disheveled, black locks that were so familiar to Sam and Tucker had turned snow white. For the brief moment that their eyes had been open, bright neon green could be seen. Not even their clothes were spared. Danny's mostly white jumpsuit was now black with silver-white trim. Alex's outfit was the most perplexing. The original green and black were switched like his brothers, but the now green swirls were _moving_. Originally it had seemed that way when the fabric moved, but the boy was lying on his side, still as a rock right now, and the lines and curves were snaking their way through the tight material, making different shapes and designs. While the Goth and techno-geek panicked, no one noticed the red and blue mists that escaped Alex and Danny's lips…

"Danny? Alex? Is everything alright down there?" Maddie's concerned voice echoed down the steps.

"Darn it! She must have heard their…screams," her voice caught on her last word but she shook her head and let a determined look cover the fear and worry. "Tucker, you stay here and try to wake them up, I'll distract their parents."

"What? But, Sam, I-" Tucker tried to think of an excuse. There was a reason he was squeamish in hospitals, and not just because of the needles; sick people made him nervous. He always wanted to help them, to be able to make whatever was wrong go away, but the fact that he couldn't do anything bothered the teen.

"Hello? Are ya'll still down there?" Maddie's voice sounded more worried now that there had been a pause without an answer.

Sam growled, "Just do it Tucker!" she tuned to the stairs, calling over her shoulder as she went, "I'll be back as soon as I can to help."

Tucker could only stare at the place he had seen his friend disappear into. As he stood, he could hear the bewildered mother's voice through the open door near the kitchen.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know I can't pass up a new ghost invention Mrs. Fenton. I had to come and see it for myself," Sam sounded excited, but Tucker could hear the sarcasm lacing her words.

"Really? Well, do you know what that noise was? I thought I heard one of the boy's scream, but I'm not sure."

"Oh, they're fine; I just scared them when…"

Tucker tuned out so he could focus on the twins. He knelt down so that he was in between the two forms, studying them closely to try and estimate what was wrong.

In a flash of horror, he realized the two boys weren't _breathing_!

"No, no, no!" he whispered, "come on guys, wake up! You can't be dead!"

He frantically started to lay the boys down flat on their backs, since they had fallen in awkward positions. Alternating between the two, he began to pump on their chests, trying to revive their breathing. He wondered if he was doing it right. Was he helping or hurting them? He didn't know, but one thing was for sure, though: he was _**not**_ going to do mouth to mouth unless absolutely necessary.

Fortunately, he was saved from that when Danny and Alex gasped, simultaneously shooting up to a sitting position. Tucker, being so close to them, shot to his feet in surprise, stumbling into a lab table behind him. He noticed the boys staring around with wide eyes, trying to get their bearing, so he decided to let them process all of the changes on their own before he interfered. Frankly, he was just glad they were breathing again.

Alex groaned loudly, rubbing the side of his head with one hand and holding his abdomen, protectively, with the other. "Ugh, did you get the number of that car that hit me?" Alex whispered.

Danny shook his head, but then clutched it quickly, trying to quell the pounding he felt between his ears. "I didn't even see it coming. Do you hurt as much as I do?" Danny tried to stand, but quickly fell back when a wave of dizziness hit.

"How should I know? I'm your twin, not an empath." Alex had more success in standing, so he stretched his hand out to his brother. Danny squinted at the hand in front of him and took it, trying to pull himself up without making his surroundings spin too much.

His head was killing him! He could barely see two feet in front of him without it blurring and he felt like he had a migraine mixed with his entire body being thrown in a blender. And of course, Alex suddenly dropping him didn't help matters.

"Oof! What was that for?" Danny shouted at his brother, annoyed that he was dropped so carelessly.

"Hey, um, Danny?" Alex stuttered, shock clear and evident in his voice.

"What?" Danny snapped.

"Why is our hair white?" Alex's eyes were wide with his sudden shock and realization.

"My hair…"Danny crossed his eyes to stare at the white bangs in front of his eyes. When he had indeed confirmed that his usual onyx hair was now snow white, he pointed an accusing finger at his brother, a lopsided grin on his visage, "another prank gone wrong, bro?" he teased, momentarily forgetting the events that had happened before they were knocked unconscious, he found the balance to stand up on his own.

But Alex shook his head vigorously, "no, I didn't do this!" he leaned closer to his squinting brother who backed up at the sudden intrusion to his bubble. "And what is with your eyes?"

Danny was about to reply with a comment about Alex's eyes, but was interrupted by Sam quickly coming down the stairs, "ok, your mom is persistent! Now I know where you two get your stubbornness from. She would _not_ let it go that…"

She stopped walking when she saw the wide eyes and shocked faces of the three boys.

"Geez, with the look on your faces, you'd think somebody died in here."

The twins shivered, "this isn't funny, Sam." Danny said seriously.

"For once, I agree. What happened anyway?"

Tucker stepped forward to get a better look at Alex's hair, "I don't know, but it looks like that portal might have done something to your DNA. It would explain the hair and eye color-change."

The events from before came crashing down on the twins and Alex groaned, "I knew all that ectoplasm around the house would mutate us! I guess this is better than growing an extra arm, but still."

"You know you talk too much, right?" Danny teased.

Alex scowled, "so you always tell me."

"Wait," Sam examined the twins with narrowed eyes, "I think it's more than that. You're both glowing, and your eyes aren't the natural green you see on people today."

"So says the girl with purple eyes." Alex pointed out.

"You know what I mean…"she drifted off, a thoughtful finger on her lips. Seeming to come to a conclusion, she grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be tuckers red beret, and threw it at Danny's head. She did it so quickly, that the poor boy didn't have time to dodge and was hit with the hat square in the face.

At least, it seemed that way, when the beret passed cleanly through, all but Sam were stunned.

"Thought so," Sam said, sounding semi-serious and semi-excited, "it seems to me that you two are now ghosts, how's that for irony?"

"What?" the boys exclaimed. Danny and Alex were so shocked; they started doing that thing tucker hated: finishing each other's sentences back and forth when the other couldn't.

"We can't be…"Danny started.

"Ghosts. That would mean…"

"We'd be dead, we are not dead!"

"And besides that…"

"Ghosts don't exist."Danny and Alex said the last part together, showing how closely their minds worked and how in sync they were despite their differences. They may have been taught to believe in ghosts, but that didn't erase the sliver of doubt never having seen one brought on their minds. They believed a little, but that didn't exactly help their argument at the moment.

"Did I just hear you say ghosts don't exist?" Jack's booming voice came down the stairs, "no son of mine isn't going to believe in ghosts."

Sam and tucker tensed, but could only watch as the twins started to pace. Sam had jammed the door, but it wouldn't take long for the eldest Fenton to knock right through it in his haste to correct his sons' thinking.

"Oh man, oh man," Alex said, moving quickly across the floor, but not actually touching it.

"We can't let him see us like this! He hates ghosts!" Danny joined his brothers agitated steps in the air.

"I am not a ghost, I am not a ghost," Alex chanted to himself, eyes tightly shut. He refused to believe what his eyes were telling him. Searching within himself, he dug for any sign of life- a beating heart, warm blood- but only found warmth in his chest where his heart should have been, everywhere else was icy-cold. The warmth wasn't beating, indicating that it wasn't his heart, but the warmth he felt encouraged him. Mentally, he pulled the feeling, and it spread through his body. All of this happened in a second, instantly making a glowing white ring appear around his waist and split up and down. In a flash, Alex had returned to his human form, and in that same moment, so had Danny.

Caught off guard by the sudden reappearance of gravity, they tumbled to the ground, Alex knocking down Tucker and Danny landing on Sam. All four of them were now in one giant pile of legs and arms.

At that moment, Jack finally managed to open the door and come down the steps and was given plain view of the compromised position of the quartet. "Uh, what are you four doing?"

"Oh you know," Sam said, "just lying around." Being on the bottom of the pile, she could only shrug and hold up her chin on a propped up elbow, trying to look casual.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but let it slide, "uh, ok. Ya'll want to stay for dinner? Mad's just finished making some meatloaf."

Knowing Mrs. Fenton's infamous cooking; the Goth and techno-geek quickly shook their heads and shoved the twins off of them. So they could scramble to their feet.

"No thanks, Mr. F," tucker said quickly.

"Yeah, wow," Sam looked at her bare arm, "look at the time! My parents are probably wondering where I am. Bye Mr. Fenton!"

"Wow," Danny whispered, "didn't even say anything about how we managed to change back from being a _ghost_…"

Alex was too stunned by the whole ordeal to fully process a reply, but he did manage a soft nod. He couldn't really blame his friends though, he knew his mother's cooking could scare away even the toughest of men if you weren't used to it like the Fenton's.

The boys watched as Tucker and Sam barreled past Jack and out the door in record time. Jack, all too used to his sons' friends' antics, simply ignored them and focused on the twins still on the floor. He offered them each a hand and helped them to their feet.

"So what's the plan for tonight, dad?" Alex asked, a mischievous grin on his face, his plan was that if he forgot about what had happened earlier, it would be like it never happened.

Jack grinned back, "I was thinking that I could be working on this new Fenton Foamer prototype and then you two could…"

Danny had been listening up to this point, but he quickly lost interest to stare at his bother. Why was he just talking like nothing had ever happened? How could he ignore that horrible cold, lifeless feeling that he had felt inside him? Of course, Alex could have felt something completely different, but still. For a moment, he had been _dead_; a _ghost!_ That wasn't something you could just burry under the carpet and forget about. He certainly couldn't. And it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

The feeling of death had been horrible to say the least, but it had also felt wonderful. Now that his mind wasn't panicking and he could focus back on that feeling, he could remember the feeling of power that had coursed through him. And that weightlessness! He was literally floating on air! That had been the best part, really. Being the aspiring astronaut that he was, he had always wanted to fly. For that feeling alone, Danny was considering to try and go back to that form again. As long as he could change back, he had no qualms with being able to fly…

"Danny!" Alex was waving a hand in front of his face, "earth to Danny, you in on the plan or are you eating the meatloaf?"

Danny's nose scrunched up in distaste, "no way! But what's the plan again?"

Alex quickly went through the plan again before the trio ran upstairs to the kitchen with their mother/wife to execute their plan. Hey, I said they were _used_ to the bad cooking, not that they were suicidal enough to actually eat it! In the commotion and excitement, however, no one noticed the giant green swirl of the open portal in the back of the lab…

"How did she even have time to _make_ the meatloaf?" Danny asked, bewildered, "she was with us down stairs during your, err, _informative_ introduction. And it's only been like, half an hour since that started, not enough time to cook mom's version of meatloaf."

Jack shrugged, "she had put it in the Fenton Oven before, but it's really been an hour since then." With his last comment, he checked his watch to confirm and nodded once he was satisfied.

"Which means _burnt_ bad cooking," the twins said together. Yeah, they did it a lot, but that's what happens when you've been with someone since the start of your creation.

Grabbing the pieces of the Fenton Foamer, mainly the part that would be squirting the sticky green substance, Jack took the lead on the plan. As soon as Maddie placed the meatloaf on the table, the twins moved away from the basement doorway and moved to their seats on the right of their father, incidentally passing their father and bumping into him.

"Woops!" jack exclaimed falsely. He pretended to fumble with the device in his hand and pushed the button to release the goop onto the area around him. Unfortunately, Jazz took that moment to enter and was covered from head to toe with the glowing green slime. The stuff got everywhere, but poor Jazz had to bear the most of it.

She shrieked in surprise and just glared at her father, the sole person in the room who didn't even have a drop on him. But the sight was lost on the twins; they were too busy writhing in agony. They had screamed at the same time as Jazz, so their parents hadn't noticed, but they felt like their skin was burning.

Trying to find an escape from the pain, they left the kitchen, much to their parents' confusion, with a quick excuse of going upstairs. They wasted no time in barreling up the stairs to the closest bathroom and jumping in the shower, clothes and all. They quickly turned on the water and rubbed at their sore skin to try and remove the painful substance.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours, the pain eventually subsided and went away, leaving the twins with pink skin and small burns in some places.

"What was that?" Alex exclaimed to his brother, shivering in his wet clothes and grabbing two towels from underneath the sink.

Accepting the proffered towel, Danny shook his head, "I don't know, but I am going to find out."

**A/N: how was that? Good second chapter? Did I lose any of you? I hope not but I don't know. I know I posted this story on a Tuesday, but I really don't have that much spare time to write and edit, so updating will be a little sporadic. Sorry. I'm trying to do it every week on Thursdays, but if I can do it earlier, I will.**

**Should I keep it in third person, or what? Also, I need a beta. If any of you are interested, let me know please!**

**Also, check out my other story on my profile, it's a crossover with Cirque du Freak if you're interested. So far there isn't anything really related to that, but it will soon. I'm trying to write it so that you don't have to read the books to understand, but maybe the movies would be a good reference point to go to.**

**And on to reviews!**

Ok, so I have decided that the signed reviews will only get a mention since I seem to be good at replying to them by PM so far. If I forget you, let me know, I'm really sorry.

So thank you Phantom-Stello, MillionDollarNinja, Cantrella, D for Danielle

To all whom are still here but who haven't reviewed- thank you for reading, but I hope you review next time. The anonymous is open you know!


	3. the past

Quick summary: the boys have been turned into halfa's (though they don't know that yet exactly) and have just found out the harming effects of the ecto-foamer.

**A/N: yeah, I need to write longer chapters. So little has happened in 2 whole chapters! But I find it hard to find the balance between Alex being a Gary-Sue, being exactly like Danny (because he isn't) and making something explode in his face every 2 paragraphs as seems to be the case. But the good news is that his character is developing well (in my opinion), you have a general idea of the kind of person he is right? If not, there will be more character development soon to come. Remember! Alex has a scar on his right cheek! Which side it's on sometimes escapes me, so if I accidentally switch it around, I'm sorry.**

**Alex: oh, and besides me, she doesn't own anything but the plot.**

**Me: (glares) thanks for reminding me…and you just made me lose THE GAME!**

**Alex: uh oh, great, now I have angry readers and an angry author on my hands. (Turns ghost) how do you fly this thing! (Accidentally crashes into angry mob) save me with revieeeeeeewwwws!**

**Me: oh, and Sam and Tucke4r will be referred to as "the duo" when I don't use their names because, I'm tired of writing out their names every time!**

Chapter3:the past

After their impromptu shower, the twins shuffled off to their room, dripping the whole way. Their faces were solemn, still trying to process all of the information that had bombarded them since they'd woken up an hour ago.

They didn't even know what they were anymore! The twins had thought that they were ghosts, but when they had suddenly changed back into humans, all their understanding flew out the window.

"Maybe we're one of those shape shifting ghosts? Mom and dad told us about them, maybe we just _look_ human?" Danny suggested. Alex dug threw a drawer for some pajamas, and quickly shed his wet clothes in favor of the soft cloth.

"It's possible," Alex conceded, "but I don't think so." He placed his middle and pointer finger against his throat, relieved by the pulsing, he sighed before speaking again, "my heart is beating again, so I'm alive, and so are you."

Danny nodded after he checked his own pulse. "Then, what just happened? We were _ghosts_; dead! And now we're alive? You're either one or the other, Alex. There is _no_ in between."

Alex looked around his shared room as he thought about that as they both climbed into bed.

The twins' room was typical for any teenager, except it seemed that the room was cut in half. On the right, Danny's side was a blue twin bed (no pun intended) with a star covered comforter. His walls were covered in different posters, most depicting star clusters and one even showing a diagram of the Explorer Hartman, all a testament to his dream of becoming an astronaut. He had a dresser that dueled as a desk in the corner, covered in yesterday's homework and his laptop on the corner. A blue chair was tucked into the small opening in the middle. In the middle of the room, they both shared a nightstand with a glowing alarm clock in easy reach of both twin beds.

Alex's side was similar, with an identical spread on his desk and a purple color-scheme. On his walls, he had many maps he had drawn of Amity Park and every other place he had been to in his short 14 years. He loved making maps as a hobby, but his true passion showed in his other decoration. Instead of the starry theme, he had diagrams of firefighter trucks with pictures of burnt buildings that had been saved. Can you guess what his dream is?

When they were 6, Danny and Alex had gone over to Dash's house (he wasn't always evil) to play. As they were merrily playing with Dash's various toys, dash's father accidentally dropped his lit cigarette. Before anyone knew what was going on, four foot flames had already consumed half of the house, leaving the three boys trapped in Dash's room.

{Flashback}

Danny, Alex, and dash huddled in a corner, trying to stay as far away from the smoke billowing under the red hot door. Dash had always thought it was silly when no on e else he knew; besides the equally cautious Fenton's, had metal doors. But now he was grateful. For the moment, he was the metal doors that kept the red hot flames at bay.

"We have to get out of here!" the twins yelled. They've gotten better over the years, but when they were younger, unless they were talking to each other, they rarely spoke separately.

"How? We're trapped and the window don't open!" dash whimpered in his six-year-old bad grammar.

Danny looked at the glass while Alex looked around the room for a flash light. Alex ran when he found one sitting on a nearby nightstand and ran over to his companion. While he gave the light to a confused dash, Danny started to drag two small plastic chairs to the window.

"Come on dash!"Alex cried, dragging his friend to the window. "Flash this out the window!"

"Why?"

"That's what mommy and daddy say to do." Danny answered. He waited for his brother to pick up one of the chairs before doing the same. Dash ran up to one of the three windows in his room and began to flash the beam, not watching what the twins were doing to the next window over till it was too late.

As soon as they made sure dash was doing what he was supposed to, the twins began to batter the low hanging window with their chairs.

"What are you doing?" dash exclaimed.

"Keep flashing!" the twins screamed.

A shock ran through the house and caused some of the ceiling to collapse on the boys. Dash and Danny managed to climb out with little more than a few scrapes and bruises, but poor Alex had taken the brunt of the blow. On its way down, a support beam had cut his right cheek from the corner of his eye, down to where it almost touched his mouth.

"Alex!" Danny screamed, scrambling to his brother in an attempt to help him back to his feet.

Alex grunted, "I'm fine," he whimpered, "We have to get out of here…"

Danny nodded, acting brave like his brother so he wouldn't panic like dash was. "The glass is too thick! We gotta find a way to hide from the fire, like mommy showed us!"

Alex nodded; he took the flashlight from dash's trembling hands and hurriedly placed it on the open window sill. Danny took that time to assemble as many blankets and other kinds of cloth.

"Where's your bathroom, Dash? Do you have one in here, or somewhere else we can hide?"

The blond haired boy pointed a shaky finger to a door, but it was too late and the smoke had consumed the room. The boys started to choke and gag until they all collapsed in a heap unconscious.

"Time out!" a deep voice called. The billowing smoke in the room stopped in its movements, but outside this room, the fire still raged, showing that it was only in this room that time had stopped.

A swirling clock suddenly appeared and when the hands had rotated around and disappeared, they left in their wake a small child in a purple cloak with red eyes and a lightning shaped scar over his left eye. He scanned the room before his eyes settled on the three frozen forms in front of him.

"You can come out now, "he called to seemingly no one.

From behind him, a small male figure floated from behind the now middle-aged cloaked figure.

"Is this them, clockwork?" his boyish voice betraying his incredulity. He appeared to be a boy of around ten years of age, though he had been in existence for much longer. He had bright orange almost red hair tied back in a ponytail near the base of his neck. His spectral tail swished back and forth in excitement. His violet eyes contrasted nicely against his pale skin, giving off a phosphorescent glow of their own. Despite his small size, however, his muscles were well defined and scars laced around his upper body.

"Yes parallax, but only the two identical ones. The other child is only here because this is his home."

Parallax smiled, revealing sharp fangs among otherwise straight teeth, "I see. Are you sure they will be ready for what is to come?"

Clockwork tilted his head to gain a better view of the six-year-olds children in front of him. "Perhaps… in time. If not, you can always prepare them. Everything is as it should be…"

Parallax rolled his eyes, his young appearance leaking into his demeanor, "You always say that."

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well…. No. but-"

Suddenly, the door shook with the force the firefighters were using to try and break down the door.

"We must leave for now, but do not worry. Time has a way of changing things for the better."

With that, the Master of Time swirled his staff and disappeared with parallax. Just before the firefighters burst into the smoke filled room, time resumed with an echoing "time in," that no one heard. But before he left completely, he touched Alex's large cut, speeding it through the healing process till it was nothing but a scar.

Back in his own realm, he watched on a giant green screen as the authorities dragged the children to safety.

"It would not do to have you die because of a simple cut, Alexander." We watched as the boys finally came too and choked on the smoke still in their system with plastic oxygen masks. Daniel and Alex were huddled together, taking comfort in the presence of the other.

"Especially since you're the only thing standing between yours, your brothers, and the worlds' demise…"

(Flashback ended)

Of course, the boys associated the firefighters with their rescue, since they had no idea of Clockwork's existence, but the Time master didn't mind.

It was because of that incident that several events were set into motion. However, there were only a few that were evident to the twins. 1) Alex had a new scar obviously, 2) he wanted to become a firefighter 3) he had become claustrophobic. Being trapped in a fiery room can do that to some people. But Alex wanted to be able to save people from a similar, or worse, fate. It was because of this event that the "hero-complex" seed was planted in their hearts…

"Well, what if we are?" Alex whispered.

"Are what?" Danny yawned, it had been a while since he had last spoken and he had forgotten what it was he had said.

"In between. We can feel right now that we're alive and human, but we also know that we were ghosts for a while."

"That would make sense…if it wasn't totally insane! We weren't ghosts…we were just...just…well, I don't know, but we are _not_ half-dead!"

(Line Break)

"Oof!"Danny grunted as all the air left his lungs in the unexpected impact. Sitting up from the position he had found himself in, Danny rubbed his sore head.

"What just happened?"

He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the sleep. When he finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the glowing ghost portal.

"I'm in the lab? And since when did _that_ invention work?"

In all of the excitement about apparently turning into a ghost, no one had noticed the activated portal until now.

"How did I get in here? I was just…in…my room?"

He drifted off when he looked up and saw Alex slowly appearing through the ceiling. As soon as he cleared the plaster, he plummeted down to Danny's right.

"Ah!" Alex screamed, obviously have woken up before he completely went through the ceiling, but he was cut off when he hit the ground.

"How did we just…?" Danny trailed off, a frightened look on his face.

Alex opened his eyes to stare at his surroundings like Danny had earlier.

"But I…wasn't I… but…huh?" Alex rambled, waving his arms and pointing in random directions to try and understand.

"We just _phased _through the ceiling!" Danny stage whispered, not wanting to be louder than he had to.

"I guess we really are half-ghosts," Alex whispered. Danny could only look at him in horror as he finally accepted the truth.

**A/N: another chapter done! I know how horrible I am for not posting regularly. Or am I?**

**Special thank you to my new Beta Kyuubi No Tenshi! She is awesome for her help in making this legible! Next chapter will have the appearance of two ghost sisters created by Phantom-Stelo! Yay her! Also, a special appearance by everyone's favorite ghost of "doom".**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Also, I noticed a lot of people have muses. Who do you think mine is? I think Clockwork (hence the picture) but what do you think?**

**See ya'll next time!**

**And on to reviews!**

If I forget you, let me know, I'm really sorry.

So thank you Phantom-Stelo, MillionDollarNinja, Cantrella, D for Danielle

To all whom are still here but who haven't reviewed- thank you for reading, but I hope you review next time. The anonymous is open you know!


	4. how many ghosts can YOU spot?

QS: Danny and Alex have finally accepted the truth! What fun can come now?

**A/N: hello dear readers! I have decided that Clockwork will be my muse. He's smart, cunning, has time traveling powers, and can be quite evil if it fits the time stream. Say hello Clockwork!**

**CW :( nods at readers)**

**Me: well…we'll just have to work on his social skills with you guys. He won't stop talking to me about all the different courses a story could take when I'm alone. And quite often he will show me an all together **_**new**_** time stream (aka- plot bunnies) but he's already on his way to being an evil muse.**

**Alex: I thought I was your muse!**

**Me: no, you're the mediator that keeps me from going too far and the pain in my butt when I'm trying to review or talk to someone. He's always popping in and trying to advertise his story.**

**Alex: you asked me to!**

**Me: (astonished look) what? I would never do that!**

**CW: The Frootloop owns nothing but the plot, Alex, and Parallax. The Ghost sisters belong to Phantom-Stelo and the rest to Butch Hartman.**

**Everyone: he speaks!**

**Me: see you at the bottom!**

Chapter 4: ghosts! 2 of them!

Being that it was 2:00 Saturday morning, the twins decided to talk and wait in their room for everyone else to wake up.

"Do you think we can change back into a ghost?" Danny asked curiously. Now that he had finally accepted the truth, he might as well find out all he could about his new status.

"We can try, how did you change back in the first place?"

Danny shook his head, thinking. "I'm not sure; I was kind of panicking at the moment. I remember feeling…something, right here," he pointed at his chest, "I can still feel it too. This…coldness in my chest; right where my heart is."

"I can feel that too. But the first time it was warm, right?"

Danny nodded, thinking back, it had been that warmth that had encouraged him to mentally tug at it, triggering his transformation. But now, there was an ominous cold; uninviting and ever-present.

In fact, as he was focusing his attention to it, the cold seemed to spread inside him a little. Instinctively knowing what it meant, he quickly tried to shove the feeling down, but ended up expanding it more, making the white rings appear around his waist. With a yelp of surprise, the rings split and spread quickly, changing Danny Fenton into a ghost.

"Whoa. How did you do that?"Alex asked in awe.

"I don't know, but I kind of wish I hadn't…I can't feel my heartbeat…" Danny's breathe quickened a bit as his panic rose. He had never really paid attention to the quiet pulse that ran through his body, but now that it was gone, it was unsettling.

"Well, duh! You're in ghost mode! Why would you have a heartbeat?"

"Ghost mode?" Danny asked incredulously, calming down from his small panic attack

Alex passed a hand through his hair, embarrassed. "Well, we have to call it something don't we? Oo like a catch phrase!"

He scrambled off the bed and struck a heroic pose with his arms pointing straight up.

"I'm going to ghost mode!" he said excitedly, more eager than his brother to become a ghost again.

He reached inside himself and mentally prodded at the cold feeling that was his core. He let the rings slide across his body that transforms him into his own ghost persona.

The thick green lines on his suit swirled around his body, seemingly with a mind of their own. The lines were thick and long enough, so that the suit itself looked more like a dark green than black. The color itself wasn't eye-catching, but the white aura around Alex's body and moving serpent-like lines did.

He smiled down at himself, pleased that he had changed easily.

"This is so awesome!" he said.

"No way!" Danny protested, "Alex, don't you see the problem with being half-dead? We are defying the laws of nature!"

"True," Alex said, and smiled, "and as such anomalies, we can fly."

"We can?" Danny had forgotten about that little perk.

Alex was looking at his toes, currently suspended about an inch off the floor. Willing himself to get back on the floor, he dropped to the ground. He quickly ran over to the window of their room and stood on the dresser that blocked the way. "Come on! I have an idea"

"Alex! What are you doing! What are you doing?"

The more adventurous Fenton just smirked and quickly jumped out the now open window. Only to plummet down.

"Alex!" Danny screamed, forgetting about the rest of the people in the house who were still asleep, he quickly ran to the dresser and pushed it aside so he could have a better view out the window. "Oh no, oh no!" he peeked over the window ledge, afraid of the sight that would most likely meet his eye of a bloody twin on the side of the pavement.

"Woo hoo!" Alex screamed into the air as he whizzed past the open window. "Come on Danny! You have to try this! It feels great!"

Danny sighed in relief at not, in fact, losing his brother. But realizing what his brother wanted from him, Danny quickly shook his head, "oh, no! I am not going to risk my life with almost going splat on the concrete. In case you have forgotten, we are on the second story!"

Alex laughed, "Come on bro! Didn't you notice that you're already floating? Its natural, you don't even have to think about it." Seeing that his brother was still dubious, Alex swooped down and grabbed Danny to drag his brother out of the window.

"Hey! Put me down!" Danny protested, clinging to his brother with both arms.

Alex grinned mischievously, "Whatever you say, bro. You're the older one"

"Oh sure, _now_ you acknowledge iiiiiiiiiiiiit!" his last word was dragged out because Alex suddenly let Danny drop a few feet before his instincts kicked in and he stopped falling.

When he opened his eyes, after realizing he wasn't a Fenton pancake, he saw Alex hovering in front of him with his arms crossed and a giant smile on his face. "You didn't think I would let you fall to your death did you? I was here the whole time, and I knew you would catch yourself _eventually_"

Danny glared, but was distracted when a blue mist escaped his lips at the same moment as a red one came out of his brother's.

"What was that?" Danny asked, staring at the spot where the mist had faded out of existence.

"Beats me, but come on, we're fly-"

"BEWARE!" a voice shouted from beside them. Not expecting anyone to be close to them at this altitude, the twins jolted. Beside them, a blue skinned man was floating with his hands high in the air and fingers wiggling "menacingly."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! Fear me and my corrugated DOOOOM! I will crush you under my boxes of Terror!"

Danny and Alex could only stare at the chubby man as he waved his arms around. They paled a bit (or at least as much as you _can_ pale when you're a ghost) when they realized what this person in front of them was.

"You're a ghost?" Alex whispered unbelievingly and a little frightened.

The Box Ghost deflated a little and put his arms down, in a semi-normal voice, he said, "Well, yeah, hence why I am called THE BOX GHOST!"

The boys yelped and quickly tried to fly away, but only Danny managed to move, Alex looked like he was trying to swim instead of actually flying. Realizing he was leaving his brother behind, the elder twin grabbed his arm and sped away from the chubby ghost, leaving him bewildered that someone had actually run away in fear from him.

"Hee hee," he laughed as he rubbed his palms together in delight, "someone FINALY realized my true potential! I have scared not one, but TWO ghosts! I am the most feared in the entire universe!" with that little speech, Boxy quickly flew around to try and find another random pedestrian who might fear him.

(Line break of AWESOMENESS)

"Do you think we're far enough away?" Alex gasped, having sped up his breathing due to his panic, not really from exertion.

"We should be, but who was that?" Danny leaned against the wall they had landed by. They had flown almost halfway across town to get away from the "dangerous" ghost, and had finally settled in an alley in between two buildings, though they didn't know which.

"I don't know, but I hope we never have to do that again," his wish was not granted however, for at that moment, another mist came out of their mouths, alerting them to the presence of another ghost. Or at least, it _would _have alerted them, had they actually known what the mist was. For now, they only knew that a mist would come out every once in a while since they woke up this morning. Oh, poor, clueless and naïve Fenton's, you shall learn.

"Oh look at them, Susie! Aren't they just adorable?" a high-pitched voice came from somewhere above them, and the twins looked up to see who was speaking.

"Hmm, I guess you could say that. They look a little on the tasty side too, don't you think Mary?" this voice was low and scratchy, but still obviously female considering there were only two people, I mean _ghosts_, floating over the twins.

Above them, two girls, completely opposite in appearance, were staring at the boys the one that had spoken first, Mary, looked almost vampire-like with fangs but for some reason, her skin was sort of rainbow in color. She looked 14, with rainbow hair that had…was that skittles? What is this chick? And why is she riding a rainbow unicorn?

Beside her, Susie wasn't much better, although she was the exact opposite, the fangs and rainbow skin clearly stated that they were related somehow. Her hair was black as night and had little, fake, bats in it. Her face was wrinkled, making her look almost 30 in age. She wasn't riding anything, but she was menacing in her own right.

Suddenly, Mary nodded, "I agree. Shall we?"

With that, they both lunged at the twins with a screech and hiss…

**A/N: oh no! It's Mary-Sue and Susie-May! Run for your lives!**

**Danny: AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Tuck: SAVE THE MEAT!**

**Sam: STAY AWAY FROM DANNY YOU FEINDS!**

**Phantom-Stelo: SAVE THE BLACKMAIL! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Me: HEEEEELP US!**

**All else: *runs in circles screaming***

**For those of you who read my Crossover, I'm sorry, but I will not be able to update that this week. The reasons are at the bottom of my profile next to today's date, but you probably won't care anyway right? You just want the update. Sorry. Blame Clocky for stealing my flash-drive while I was at school and not giving it back till the next day (this just means I lost the darn thing) so yeah.**

**Ok, so I have a poll on my profile, checks it out! Although, I do have the option, I don't want his ghost persona's last name to be phantom. The twins already look alike, they sound alike, and for the most part, they act alike. I don't want people to figure it out that the ONLY TWINS IN AMITY PARK are the Fenton's. So go check out the options, if you're anonymous, just send in your vote through a review alright? Power of the people, and all that jazz, can really add up.**

**Also, for those who don't know, I heard (don't know if it's for real or not) that the box DVD set for the first season of DP is out and the Nick people might bring back the show if enough people buy that. So go forth and show the world you're a phan! Tell them by buying this (if you have monies) and sending a message to the producers that hey! We want this show back!**

**See ya'll next time!**

Thanks to **Phantom-Stelo, Riqqis inna Sunja, D for Danielle, Queen NekoChan. **Ya'll are all awesome for the reviews and such.

Aunt Becky- yay! You read my story! Everyone! This is my Aunt Becky! No, we aren't actually related, but she is my aunt nonetheless. Say hi!

To all whom are still here but who haven't reviewed- thank you for reading, but I hope you review next time. The anonymous is open you know!


	5. defeat of the MarySues!

QS: Danny and Alex have finally accepted the truth! They have figured out how to go ghost and have also learned the basics of flight. So far, they have encountered 3 ghosts (not including themselves) and are currently engaging 2 of them

**A/N: Wow! Do I see 23 Reviews in 5 Chapters? You guys are awesome! I have 7 alerts 10 favs and 460 hits; I didn't think I would be this popular! I love you guys!**

**You can thank Huntergempastapie for kicking my butt into gear. He also gave me an idea that should be interesting to see, but as to the one you said about the episode coming in this chapter, sorry dude, but I think I should wait about a month (story time not actual) before that comes up. Don't worry I won't forget I'll get it out soon ^.^**

**CW: Frooty owns nothing but the plot, Alex, and Parallax (which will come back soon). The Ghost sisters belong to Phantom-Stelo and the rest to Butch Hartman.**

**Me: see you at the bottom!**

**First paragraph in A/N is very important!**

Chapter 5: defeat of the Mary-Sue's!

Mary and Susie lunged toward the twins, intent on taking the young ghosts blood. That was their obsession: blood of the newly formed ghosts was like a fine wine for them. The younger the ghost; the better the "wine". The reason for this obsession was most likely due to the way they died, but that's another story…

The twins dived to either side to avoid the fangs and claws that had sprung from rainbow hands. The girls shrieked when they were met with nothing but concrete instead of soft flesh. They tried again, this time trying to single them out, but the twins had practice with dodging bullies at school, this wasn't so different. For a second time, Mary and Susie crashed to the ground, just barely missing their prey by inches.

"You know, I don't think they're going to cooperate," Mary-Sue giggled.

"We can fix that, can't we?" Susie-May asked with a devilish smile. She turned away from the baffled twins and floated towards the sidewalk where an unfortunate pedestrian was strolling along.

Susie grabbed the pedestrian, a tall, yet chubby, man with thinning gray hair, and held him close to her. Frightened by the sight of four ghosts, (he could easily tell because they were all floating and he was old enough to know the cities ghost infected history), the man trembled in Susie's grip as she pulled him closer to her bared fangs.

"I suggest you surrender, little phantom's, before this poor man takes your place." Mary sounded pleasant, and even giggled at the end. It was like she was telling them they should go to the grocery store with her. Positively, she was a being of pure evil!

The man whimpered, "Please don't kill me…" he knew what the ghosts did a long time ago. Back when he was a child, ghosts had been as frequent as people, but they were almost never friendly. In those days, ghosts would kidnap people, for reasons only they knew. Sometimes they would simply harm the citizens until they got bored and left again, but during Pariah's time, they were more sinister. Pariah would send the Fright Knight to go to the human world and capture as many of the inhabitants as he could manage. Once they were taken, the ghost king would wait until their death and turn them into his skeletal army. Although, he didn't have to wait long since he usually killed them himself. It was this history, in fact, that had drawn Maddie and Jack Fenton to this location: the once Ghost Capitol of the World.

"You're _not_ going to die," Danny growled, adopting a fighting stance he learned from his mother. He may have been newly formed as a ghost, and not very experienced, but his Hero Complex was already fully developed. Alex proved this for himself, as well, when he crouched beside his brother.

"What is it that you want? We never did anything to you!" Alex demanded, angry that the ghostly sisters were using an innocent civilian as leverage.

"We want you of course!" Mary giggled.

"Your _blood_ to be more precise. Young ectoplasm," Susie took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "oh, it's just delicious!"

"Ew!" the twins said.

"Fine, we'll give you what you want," Danny said.

Alex looked at him like he was crazy, but the older Fenton just put his "trust me" face on, "yeah…just let the man go!"

Excited at the prospect of a meal, Susie threw the man to the ground. The man crashed to the floor in a heap, but quickly scrambled to his feet and ran away.

"You have no idea how long we have to _wait_ for a ghost to form." Mary floated to the twins, her sister not far behind. Susie put a hand on Alex's shoulder and he instantly relaxed his stance.

'She's kind of pretty,' Alex thought weakly, a sense of well-being spreading over his mind. As his thoughts slowed to a crawl, the swirling of the lines on his suit slowed too.

"Then there were the ones who fought us," Mary swirled around Danny, observing her prey glare at her and her sister. "They didn't understand like you do. You don't want to exist anymore do you?"

"No," Alex whispered, his eyes closing.

Danny swung his head around to his brother, shocked by his answer. But his brother never noticed, his eyes closed, he swayed gently as Susie's power overtook him.

"I didn't think so. To be driven solely by your obsession and raw emotion. No one wants that. You're dead, why not just pass on? No one wants you here."

Alex didn't want to exist anymore; the pretty lady had a point. What _was_ the point anyway? If no one wanted him, then why was he here? He should just move on or do whatever it is that ghosts do when they didn't want to be here anymore.

He nodded once, but didn't raise his head again, completely knocked out, but still on his feet because Susie was holding him. She tilted his head to the side, gently revealing the soft flesh that would give her access to the sweet nectar beneath.

It was the combination of Susie's touch and Mary's words that placed the trance on their victims; neither could work alone. Susie could at least make her prey submit a little, but Mary was the one who made the meal perfect.

Without a ghost actually _wanting_ to leave, the blood would hold no nutrition; no taste. Mary could use her words to convince their prey that they didn't have a purpose in existing, and once they wanted to go, even if it was more hypnotism than their own decision, Susie would poor in her power and render them unconscious.

When Danny saw his brother go limp, he panicked. He had planned on fighting these two ghosts, using whatever means necessary with his twin, but now, he was alone. It was a terrible feeling, knowing someone you loved was in danger, but he didn't know what to do. One ghost, he could probably take, two? There was no way. He needed a distraction, something to give him an edge over the fight.

His prayer was answered when a bright white ring appeared around Alex's waist, transforming him and gaining the full attention of Mary and Susie.

"What is this?" Susie screeched.

"I think he's a-"

"What is this?"

"He could be a-"

"What is this?" Susie screeched again, dropping the now human boy and shaking her sister.

Mary slapped her, "get a hold of yourself, woman!"

Taking advantage of the chaos, Danny shot over and punched both ghosts away from his brother. Shocked by the sudden opposition, the sisters didn't even react until he kicked Susie into Mary.

"What are you doing, ghost boy? I thought you didn't want to be a ghost anymore?" Mary asked sweetly.

"first off, that was him," Danny pointed at his sleeping twin, "not me. Don't get us confused. And secondly," Danny smirked, "I'm not a ghost." He reeled his fist back and let the girl have it. He kicked and punched both of them until Susie was left weak and Mary-sue was unconscious.

Susie let out an earsplitting howl, "my sister! You'll pay for that!"

"Well, I'm broke. How about I give you an IOU?"

Susie screeched again and lunged at the young halfa. She clawed at him, ripping the suit when Danny barely dodged enough to avoid serious injury.

"Hey! This is new!"

Susie growled, and was about to lunge again, but was stopped by a moan from Mary.

"This isn't over; I shall get my revenge on you, and your brother. We will have your blood!"

She picked up her sister and quickly carried her to the rainbow unicorn. Mounting the strange ghost creature, she flew away, oddly in the same direction as Fenton Works…

Danny sighed, "I guess I'm carrying you back to the house, huh, bro?"

The only thing he received as an answer was Alex curling into a ball and making a soft snoring sound. Danny sighed again and picked up his heavy twin.

"Geez, I thought we weighed the same, but I sincerely hope not…" Danny grunted with the effort and shakily took to the sky back to his home.

**A/N: another chapter done! Ok, so I'm going to do a review poll. This means that you as the reader actually HAS to review at least 5 times (meaning 10 reviews not 10 from one person) before I can update.**

**So here is the question: should the next chapter skip over a month and get right to the action? Or just wallow in the now time and watch as they fall through stuff and turn invisible. Personally, I don't think that would be exceptionally entertaining, but that's me. Give me your answer so I can start cracking!**

**A bit shorter than usual, but oh well. Prize of your choosing if you know where "what is it!" is from.**

Thanks to **Kyuubi No Tenshi, D for Danielle, Isnatius Izzy Koopa, Phantom-Stelo, Riqqis Inna Sunja, Huntergempastapie**

**Special to Kyuubi and Riqqis, since they are my new beta's love you guys!**

To all whom are still here but who haven't reviewed- thank you for reading, but I hope you review next time. The anonymous is open you know!


	6. weirdest chapter i'll eva write, hopefly

QS: the first 24 hours as a halfa are over and done with. Soon we will get into the actual action stuff. Yay! I cheated a bit and combined skipping and not here…tee hee. You should blame Clocky.

Phantom-Stelo is co-author to this chapter! Due credit to her, she is awesome!

Danny: Dear diary-  
>Alex: Journal!<br>Danny: Whatever! Anyway, JAZZ told us we needed to 'relieve our stress' and chucked this at us.  
>Alex: 'So let's write in it!' we thought.<br>Danny: No, she threatened us with toast.  
>Alex: No, she threatened YOU with toast. YOU threatened me with my one and only weakness.<br>Danny: Bunnies?  
>Alex: DON'T SAY THAT! They smell your fear...<br>Danny: ... Are we talking about the cute, fluffy puff balls?  
>Alex: On the outside, yes, but inside, they're VAMPIRES!<br>Danny: ... So Diary-  
>Alex: JOURNAL!<br>Danny: WHATEVER! The only reason you HAVE us talking like this is because Tuck made it so whatever we say to you, it's written down, never to be erased, and sent to him.  
>Alex: Basically, he wants blackmail.<br>Danny: Bunnies.  
>Alex: VAMPIRES!<br>Danny: Never gets old.  
>Alex: ok so besides the fact that my brother loves torturing me. Nothing new has come up recently.<br>Danny: unless u counts the ghost powers.  
>Alex: yeah, there is always that.<br>Danny: so besides that, nothings up.  
>Alex: (ow)<br>Danny: (ow)  
>Alex: what was that for?<br>Jazz: you better be doing what I told you to! I'm not going to read it you know, it's for _your_ mental health.  
>Danny: ok fine!<br>Alex: just go away! (Listens to sounds of footsteps going away)  
>Danny: we couldn't talk very freely because Jazz was listening in on us.<br>Alex: yeah, we probably shouldn't have mentioned the ghost powers though…  
>Danny: probably, too late now though.<br>Alex: oh well.  
>Danny: oh! And I have an important announcement!<br>Alex: this should be good, what is it?  
>Danny: I have just learned…how to shoot ecto-beams!<br>Alex: really? Awesome! Can you teach me?  
>Danny: nope.<br>Alex: what?  
>Danny: you heard me. You have to learn on your own.<br>Alex: why you little… (Scuffles and screams from the fighting twins)

(Several scuffles later)

Danny: ok, we're back for more journal stuff that Jazz had _better_ stop making us do.  
>Alex: and I also have an important announcement.<br>Danny: what?  
>Alex: I'm making toast!<br>Danny: Nooooo!  
>Alex: you are so weird.<br>Danny: so says the guy freaking out over journals and…  
>Alex: don't say it!<br>Danny: …bunnies!  
>Alex: Aaaah!<p>

**A/N: so short…I'm ashamed. Thoughts? Action should start in the next chappie. Also, don't blame me for the randomness of this chappie, I blame Alex and Clocky so you should too ^.^**

Thanks to **Kyuubi No Tenshi, Riqis Inna Sunja, Huntergempastapie, Rosebird333, D for Danielle, Queen NekoChan, Mary Penelope**

**Special to Kyuubi and Riqis, since they are my new beta's love you guys!**

To all whom are still here but who haven't reviewed- thank you for reading, but I hope you review next time. The anonymous is open you know!

Dianney masters- glad you liked it. Any questions, don't hesitate to ask through reviews, I'll always answer! What's your name a reference to, Besides the Masters part?

Blank- I do too. Where would the world be if they didn't fall through stuff? Um, could you put something in the name column? I feel a little silly just putting "blank"


	7. Remember

**QS: Danny and Alex have had their powers for a little over a month now. After many times of falling through stuff and turning invisible randomly, they still have little control over their powers, though Danny has learned how to shoot ecto-beams, they aren't very powerful.**

**A/N: so sorry for the delay. This chapter did NOT want to be written. Some of you know what I'm talking about. I knew what I wanted, but I couldn't get it to sound right or even to just get on the page! I blame Clocky**

**CW: I had nothing to do with it.**

**VFR: that's what **_**you **_**say, I say you did. Anyway, we don't anything**

**Alex: except me!**

**VFR: oh yeah, him and Parallax, who will have a major part in the plot soon! ^.^**

Chapter 7: Remember

Monday morning found Danny and Alex sitting around the breakfast table eating a bowl of Fenton-O's, barely able to keep their eyes open and having even less ability to think. Their sister, Jazz was stationed across from them, for once not talking about some psychological theory, but some pop star named Ember McLain.

"You'd love her, guys. I have her CD in 3 different languages!"

"Why would you need it in 3 languages?" Danny asked, not really paying attention or caring, but curious nonetheless.

"Why not? She's the biggest thing since…since… I-pods or something. Oh, why am I bothering with you two? It's not like your cool enough to understand anyway." Jazz crossed her arms and turned away, frustrated. Instead of her usual attire, she was wearing a black top that cut diagonally across her body so that her left arm was void of a sleeve. She also had a strange array of makeup around her eyes that consisted of swirls and a line coming from the edges.

"Hey! I resent that comment," Alex exclaimed. He picked up his spoon and pointed it at his sister, "and it's not like your any more popular than we are. You know the only reason they like you at school is because you tutor them."

"Well, at least I have more than two friends," she retorted.

"I actually have three, thank you very much."

Jazz deadpanned, "Danny doesn't count you know."

"Yeah," Danny yawned loudly in between bites of cereal, "sorry bro, but family doesn't really count."

The youngest twin waved his spoon dismissively, "whatever, it doesn't matter. All I'm saying is that this Ember chick is just a fad. It'll pass so quick you'll be able to hear it as it goes by."

Danny whistled helpfully.

"Fine, if that's how you feel about it, see if I drive you to school today." She stood and grabbed her backpack off of the counter along with a few extra pencils. She was about to walk out the door but she leaned back into the kitchen at the last moment, "oh, and by the way, the bus has already passed. You're going to be late if you don't run all the way."

Danny and Alex stood quickly, "what?" they yelled in unison.

Alex ran after her, but his sister was already starting the car, "aw, come on Jazz! You can't leave us here to fend for ourselves!"

Jazz simply smirked and sped out of the driveway in her tan VW (1)

Alex was staring at the tail of the car angrily by the time Danny walked out carrying two backpacks. Noticing the expression on his brother's face, he smirked, "you know we could just fly right?"

Alex smacked his forehead, duh! Ghost powers." Taking his backpack from Danny, he shouted, "going ghost!" and allowed the rings to sweep over his body. White and green replaced black hair and blue eyes, the thick coils on his jumpsuit swimming lazily across his body.

Danny just shook his head and transformed into his simple black and white jumpsuit, hair and eyes matching his brothers. "Why do you do that?" he asked, legs automatically changing into a ghostly tail as he shot up into the sky.

"What? Say 'goin ghost'? It's my battle cry."

"But we're just flying to school! Are you _looking_ for a battle? We have enough ghost trouble as it is without you looking for it."

"No, but you should try it, it's whoa!" Alex was cut off by a flock of pigeons as they swarmed around him, pecking him with their beaks. He had been so engrossed in his conversation that he hadn't had enough time to turn intangible. "You know something?" he spit out a few feathers that had managed to get into his mouth. "I don't really like flying."

Danny rose a skeptically eyebrow, "seriously? You're the one who jumped out the window that first morning and now you're telling me you don't like flying!"

"Well, not flying in general, that's awesome, I just mean during the day; too many people and its way too bright." He waved a hand behind him, "plus, the air traffic is a nuisance."

Danny chuckled, "I agree with everything except the last one. That was your own doing there. Don't blame the birds for not turning intangible or just avoiding them."

Changing his legs into a ghostly tail, he flicked his brother. Alex could make the almost transparent appendage, but for some reason, it wasn't as natural for him as it was for Danny. "Whatever, those pigeons are out to get me and you know it."

"Oh yeah," Danny said sarcastically, "just like how the walls move in front of you in the dark so you hit them."

Alex laughed and nudged his brother good naturedly. Despite his complaints, flying really was the best thing in the world. The feeling of the wind in his hair and his ghostly tail were the best ever. He grinned widely, "Want to race?"

Danny grinned back, "You're on!" he faced ahead to the school and with a swish of his tail, he was gone, Alex close behind.

They made it to the school without incident, so they went to the storage closet they used often to change in. with a flash of light, they were back to plain old Fenton's and walked calmly into the crowd of students.

"You get any homework done?" Danny asked curiously.

"Not much, I was going to do it last night, but then we had that situation with Klemper remember? *shiver* I hate the cold."

Danny raised his eyebrow again, "I thought you loved cold showers?"

Alex shrugged, "yeah, but ever since I got my…uh, you know, I can't even _take _cold showers. It's really weird, I set the water temp thingy to where I usually put it, but it feels hot to me. Or, the other option is that I throw the knob into full on cold and it ends up hurting me. I don't get it."

"Yeah, you're right, you are weird," Danny laughed at his insult, quickly dodging another swipe from his brother, "_but, _I do actually have the same problem. Well, except mine is the opposite, but, whatever."

They walked in silence for a moment on their way to their lockers until they passed a certain classroom.

"Hello, Alex," a woman with light brown hair and small glasses perched on her nose stood just outside her classroom. She was thin, and young, but with an air of superiority that told you she didn't play around much. "I hope you did your homework, because today's quiz is based on it."

Alex cringed and gulped, "yes ma'am. Thanks for the heads up Mrs. Dinozzo." He gave her a small salute and passed quickly by. Once they were out of earshot, he turned around and faced Danny, "oh man, what am I going to do? I really tried to do the homework, you know I did, but I couldn't! She is going to kill me, bring up my remains and then Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

"Don't forget 'tear you apart molecule by molecule'," Danny joked.

Alex just glared at him, "you're not helping. Mrs. Dinozzo's quizzes are brutal! I'm dead!"

"You mean again?" Sam walked over, dragging a singing Tucker behind her by his shirt.

"Ember! So warm and tender! Ember…" everyone within a 10 foot radius covered their ears and scattered.

The Goth quickly covered his mouth to stop the horrendous noise, "Please, Tucker, don't make me hurt you."

The boy glared indignantly and gently pushed his friends hand away. "Hey, don't hate. Ember McLain is the best pop star in the history of forever!"

"Well, let's just hope she can sing better than you, Tuck." Alex snickered, earning him a glare from his friend.

"Of course she can sing better than me, she can sing better than everyone! Ember McLain rocks!" on his last word, he jumped up and thrust his PDA into the air, simultaneously pushing the 'play' button. He started to dance and sing again, but this time was joined by the big blonde oaf… I mean Dash.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Danny whispered, "Are Dash Baxter and Tucker Foley _dancing_ together?"

Sam sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. By the way, thanks Danny, for the Fenton Phones. They make nice gothic earrings."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the sight of his friend wearing the headphones he had given her, "really? Maybe I should give a pair to Paulina…"

Alex rolled his eyes, more perceptive to the growing romance between his friend and brother than Danny, "yeah, bro. that's _exactly_ what she's telling you to do: give a pair to Paulina."

The elder halfa just stared at him, confused. **(*cough*clueless*cough*) "**Whatever, dude. I'm going to go to class, the bell's about to ring, and later guys!"

Alex shook his head and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Sorry, Sam. He'll come around eventually."

The girl suddenly looked very flustered and quickly protested, "What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course you don't. But he was right about the bell, see you later." With that, he sped off to Mrs. Dinozzo's class to await his punishment.

Sam sighed, "Yeah, class…" left to her own devices, she walked calmly to her class with Danny in Mr. Lancer's room.

**A/N: 1) I know she has a car, but I can't remember for the life of me what it looks like so I just picked this one.**

**Again, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I feel horrible, but I couldn't seem to concentrate. And then, TOM didn't help at all! Oh well, I'm over it. Sorry for the lack of action, but it will come soon I promise. Don't leave me dear readers!**

**Reviews!**

**Thanks to Phantom-Stelo, HunterNite, Kyuubi No Tenshi, Mary Penelope, and Riqis inna Sunja**

**Special thanks to my betas, Kyuubi and Riqis. ^.^**

**Dianney Masters- yeah, the bunnies are all Stelo's idea. Do you have an account? I thought I saw you with one, but I don't want to send the wrong PM to someone.**


	8. what is going on?

QS: we left off (a long time ago) with Danny and Alex at school. Everyone is a crazy fan of Ember and… well that's about it.

**A/N: ok everyone! Tell me who you love!**

***crickets***

**No one?**

***angry tomato is thrown at me***

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had some MAJOR writers block and I couldn't-**

***interrupted by another tomato***

**Yeah, I know, I'm a horrible person. You can thank MillionDollarNinja for this update, she helped me out BIG TIME so I want each and every one of you to pm her a big thank you present. I'm serious; she even wrote part of this chapter! And bits of chapters to come, she really helped me plan this out better.**

**CW: we don't anything, except Alex and the plot.**

**VFR: and as I've said before, part of this was written by MDN, I suggest you reread it though, because I added a bit in the middle so I wasn't COMPLETELY copying you ^.^**

Chapter 8

Alex found himself in class, gazing into oblivion. 'Gonna die of boredom he thought as he sat there listening to Mrs. Dinozzo's class. The last month had been one heck of a roller coaster. His ghost powers got him band from ever using any beakers in science and he was almost given a helper: someone to help him down the stairs. The only thing that made him feel any better was the fact that Danny was suffering the same fate. That may sound a bit cruel, but misery loved company, and it was his brother. It wasn't that Alex wished bad things to happen to his brother, he was just happy he didn't have to do it alone.

Though, there were some perks, such as a little revenge on Dash from time to time. And…aw, the joy of invisibility…Alex let a goofy grin cross his lips at the thought.

'I wonder if Danny would want to tag along next time,' Alex thought, 'wonder what he's doing right now…' and on that thought, Alex felt a tug on his core and he seemed to be looking through someone else's eyes. And…was he in Mr. Lancer's class?

'Danny?'

-Let us line break over to Danny, shall we?-

'Danny?'

The older ghost boy nearly jumped as he heard his name. He looked around, thinking Alex had asked to go to the bathroom, only to sneak up on him invisibly again.

'He probably wants to switch places,' Danny thought, but his brother wasn't there.

'What?'

Ok, that _sounded_ like him, but it wasn't his thoughts in his head. And unless he had suddenly become schizophrenic…

'Alex?' Danny thought…back? There seemed to be a small tug on his core before he received an answer.

'Oh, no way!' Alex full out yelled in Danny's head, causing him to yelp out loud.

"Mr. Fenton? Is there a problem?" Mr. Lancer turned around from what he had been writing on the board to glare at the recent troublemaker.

Danny crouched in his seat as all eyes swiveled to him. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "no Mr. Lancer, I just need to be excused, may I leave?"

Lancer gave one of his deep sighs and waved his hand to the door, "This is only a test that will determine your grade, why not?"

Missing the sarcasm completely, Danny rushed out the door and towards the hallway he knew his brother to be in. the two met in the middle and hid behind a stairwell so as not to be caught out in the hall.

"Ok, what just happened?" Danny gasped.

"I don't know, one moment I'm listening to Mrs. Dinozzo's talk about some new computer study program, the next I was watching Mr. Lancer." Alex was nearly bouncing with excitement. He had always been the more open one to all the freaky stuff that happened; this was right up his alley.

"But you weren't even close to my classroom. You were way over there!"

"Maybe it's part of our powers? We both got zapped at the same time; maybe it did something to our heads."

Danny started to pace in the small space **(hey! That rhymed! ^.^)** "it could be, but what-" He was interrupted by his ghost sense and the sound of drums from outside.

"Wooaooooh!" someone sang. As soon as that note rung inside the school, kids began to poor out the doors. Alex and Danny would have gone out to see what the commotion was about, but at this point, if they tried to step out of their current hiding place, they would be trampled. And they couldn't go ghost because of the amount of people either.

"Hello Amity Park!" the voice cried from outside, followed by a roar of the crowd of students.

"What is that?" Alex questioned, stepping out to the now empty hallway.

"I don't know, but we should find out," Danny ran out the front door to the origin of the music, knowing his brother would follow him.

Once they passed the doors, they stopped short. There was a miniature concert outside! Kids surrounded a giant mobile stage with a drummer, guitarist, and in the middle, a tall teenage girl took the mike.

"Tell me who you love!" the girl screamed. The crowd roared again, this time chanting a single word.

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" as the cheers increased; the blue flaming ponytail grew as well.

"Then come on down to the mall tomorrow and get your FREE TICKETS!"

The crowd roared and clapped their hands.

"Prince and the Pauper, people, I demand you cease and desist!" Mr. Lancer appeared behind the twins with a bullhorn, loudly shouting to the truant teens.

"Desist this, Grandpa!" Ember struck a chord on her guitar, causing a shockwave to wash over the crowd. Everyone turned their heads to the portly teacher, as if they were all being pulled by invisible strings to glare at him with ghostly red eyes.

"Ember McLain is a ghost?" the twins exclaimed.

**A/N: oh no! An evil cliffy, Mwahahahaha!**

**Again, I am so sorry, but hopefully you can forgive me? Maybe tell me how I did in a review? ^.^ I'm sorry it's short, but I have some more bad news. I won't be able to update next Thursday. Boohoo! It's not because of writers block now, though, it's just because I won't have access to a computer while I'm on break and so…yeah, ya'll hate me I know. See you in two weeks!**

**Oh, and HunterNite started a club! Check out his profile for more details, but we are on a mission to make more fics than Avatar! It's a great show, but come on! Everyone knows DP is the best!**

**Reviews-**

**Thank you to Kyuubi No Tenshi, HunterNite, Rosebird333, Dianney Masters Plasmius, Mary Penelope, Phantom-Stelo, Riqis Inna Sunja, D for Danielle, kittEfox. And also, to all those who told me I reposted a chapter, that was a mistake, sorry.**

**Also, huge thank you shout out to my beta: Riqis Inna Sunja for sticking with me throughout my frustrating ways. ^.^**** Don't blame her for my mistakes, though, I fix them AFTER I post because I have no time before to send the document, my fault, not hers.**


	9. a surprise around the corner

QS: I haven't been writing very much action lately, but hopefully that will change. While they were at school, they discovered a new power. We last left the twins off at an impromptu Ember concert with a whole horde of students running after Mr. Lancer. So, here it goes. ^.^

**A/N: this is the new Author's note!**

***buzzer* woo hoo! I have a prize winner here today! Two actually, more details at the bottom, but please congratulate MillionDollarNinja and Mary Penelope for both counting as my 50th reviewer! I would normally have just one, but under the circumstances of falsely posting the 8th chapter twice, I feel the need to count both as number 50. See you guys at the bottom!**

**CW: she gets carried away, but she means well. Please ignore her over enthusiasm for the mundane…we also would like to point out that we don't own Danny Phantom and all affiliated characters. **

**VFR: party pooper… and check out a link I have posted at the bottom for a special surprise from MDN**

Chapter 9:

Alex and Danny watched as the mob of students chased after the portly teacher known as Mr. Lancer. Somewhere in all the commotion, Ember had disappeared along with her band so all of the twins' attention was on the students and teacher.

"Should we go after him?" Alex asked.

"He's not in any real danger," Danny replied, enjoying the show from the sidelines. It was a quite comical sight to see the teacher try to run away, still calling out book titles, his curse of choice, through his megaphone.

"You kids are in a world of trouble!" he said, but he tripped over a pebble and was quickly apprehended by the mass of students with lingering red eyes. They carried him to the nearest dumpster and put him in.

"Still, no danger," Danny commented, Alex nodding in agreement.

"Are you sure about that?" Mrs. Dinozzo asked from behind the twins. They spun around to find her with a bull horn in her crossed arms and an angry glare in her sea green eyes. She ushered the two kids into the building and raised the loud speaker. "Alright, LISTEN UP!" She bellowed, "Unless you want detention with me for a week, get back into your classrooms within the next 60 seconds! 1-" she stopped to look at her watch, and continued counting slowly.

Unlike Mr. Lancer, Mrs. Dinozzo's detentions were infamous. This gave her fear and respect the moment she started talking, instantly breaking through the haze of Ember's power and causing them to stampede through the doors.

"AAAAAH!" Alex screamed dramatically, "She's released the krakens!"

Danny was too busy running from the mob to reply. He and his brother had been pressed against the window to see if Ember came back and their assistance was needed when the sea of students was released into the school. They hid behind the stairs again, completely oblivious to the warning Mrs. Dinozzo had issued earlier.

"With the way they're running, you would think that heckhounds were on their tail (for those opposed to swearing)." Danny commented.

Within 45 seconds, the halls had cleared out. The twins stepped out from under the stairs, marveling at the speed the halls had cleared out in.

"Look what we have here?" Mr. Lancer said as he opened the back door. "Two trouble makers who have earned themselves a free detention with Mrs. Dinozzo.

Despite the serious fact that he had just gotten in trouble, Alex couldn't hide the smile that graced his lips. Mr. Lancer was covered in trash and even had a banana peel on his shoulder. On top of that, the smell coming from the balding teacher was overwhelming. It was understandable for him to be easily aggravated.

Of course, this didn't stop the boys from protesting when the words of their fate sunk in.

"But we didn't do anything!" they said in unison.

Mrs. Dinozzo walked up behind Mr. Lancer, but with a crinkle of her small nose, she stepped off to the side and held her hand over her mouth and nose.

"I did give out a warning, I said to get back in class, and you didn't."

"But," Alex started, but he could see there was no point in arguing further. Once Mrs. Dinozzo's mind was set, it was set.

"Think of it this way, young man, you can finish that homework you owe me." the brown haired teacher stepped around them, and quickly marched to her classroom.

-Line break-

"I…hate…DETENTION!" Alex scowled. He was standing outside the doors with the (don't tell him this) original trio. "It's so unfair! We weren't even _involved_ in the concert and we _still_ get in trouble?"

Tucker looked up from his PDA to laugh at his friend, "No one said life is fair. And, as I heard in some movie, if it did suddenly become fair, I doubt it would happen in high school."

"Still," Sam started, "you really do need to catch up on homework, and this is the perfect opportunity. Mrs. Dinozzo's detentions only have a bad rep, they're not really that bad."

"But what if a ghost attacks while we're in there? Will she let us leave to take care of it?"

Sam shrugged, "She usually lets me go, but I don't know if she'd let _both_ of you go at the same time."

"Bummer," Alex sighed.

Just then, a girl with really short brown hair in a bob cut ran around the hallway corner. She was tall and wore a blue t-shirt with black jeans that had multiple pens and pencils in her pocket. She had hazel eyes, more closely to green than anything. She looked pretty from afar, but none of the group had ever seen her before. Her jewelry was also unique, she was wearing a pink watch, dangly pearl earrings, and a rectangular blue stone on a purple string around her neck and a bracelet that might have said something about Canada's Wonderland. She had a book in her hand, but it was the look in her eyes that really caught the group's attention. She appeared to be looking for something, and when her eyes fell on them, they lit up with excitement.

"Uh, who's that?" Sam asked, confused. She usually didn't socialize much, but she prided herself on knowing everyone in town at least by face.

"Not a clue." The twins spoke in unison.

Suddenly, the girl ran the short distance to where the group was standing and hugged Danny and Alex together, "YOU! ARE! AWESOME!" she cried, backing away only to hug Sam and run away giggling madly.

Sam shivered, "Human contact, she really shouldn't have done that…"

"What? I don't get a hug?" Tucker shouted to where the girls form had disappeared.

"Am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Danny asked, everyone just shrugged.

**A/N: I would like to know what you guys think of my little quick summaries that I always put at the top. Do they help you at all? Or am I wasting my time. As long as at least one person tells me it helps, I'll continue doing it okay? Pm me if you already reviewed please.**

**So we are gathered here today, to congratulate two very special readers and writers: MillionDollarNinja, who also has a great helping part in the writing of my story now, and Mary Penelope. These two both qualify for my 50th reviewer contesty thing I have going, so they both get a prize! I'm sure you're wondering where that random kid in the end came from, that was Mary and her request, so her prize has been fulfilled, huzzah!**

**Now on to MillionDollarNinja's prize: she has asked me to check out her story, ghostly whispers, which I will, but I think you should too! Come on people, help me give this girl a prize! After all, she has given you a prize…**

**Here below is a link to MDN's deviantart account and a picture she has drawn for me. Can you guess what it is? I won't spoil the awesomeness, but I'll give you a hint that it pertains very closely to this story ^.^ I'm very excited about it!**

**Ht tps: / mil lion dol lar ni nja. Dev ia ntart. com/ #/d4 h9s sk**

**Reviews-**

**Thank you to Kyuubi No Tenshi, Mary Penelope, Queen NekoChan, MillionDollarNinja, HunterNite, Phantom-Stelo, KittEfox, Riqis Inna Sunja**

**0-MagicMelody-0 –** I'm glad I'm keeping your interests ^.^ I wish I had a twin too, I was an only child till I was 5 and then that was only because my dad made me little half-sisters I only see every other weekend. Wow, I'm rambling…anyway, thanks for the review!


	10. DetentionYAY!

QS: ok, so the twins have gotten their powers, discovered flight, found 4 ghosts so far, and discovered _another _power of telepathy. We join our heroes now in a most exciting place for every student: DETENTION!

**A/N: this isn't as long as I'd like, but I might be able to post another chapter over break if I can convince my dad to lend me his computer. You never know ^.^ **

Chapter 10:

Danny and Alex were back to square 1: staring into space in a classroom full of kids with a teacher in front of them. The only difference now was that the 'class' they were in was filled with Casper High's 'finest', being the oh-so-loved populars, and there was literally nothing to do. Mrs. Dinozzo's detentions were infamous for their mind-numbing quality. She had a rule that everyone could either write a set of rules twice and go home or simply stay silent for the duration of the detention. Now this may not have seemed like a very hard punishment, but the rules, nicknamed 'Da Rules' by the students, were a thick packet of 100 separate rules, each at least 10 words long. Odds were that unless you had a 2-hour detention or longer, the detention would be over faster than you could finish copying Da Rules. Most didn't even bother trying to start them unless they were extremely bored.

Which, despite the blank stares of the twins, they were not. Right now, they were deep in their thoughts, together.

'_This is so cool!'_ Alex said in his mind to his brother. They were new to the whole telepathy thing so their 'Voice' sounded unfocused and echo-ey. Stray thoughts passed freely between them unrestrained, but it didn't bother the boys. They were twins after all; they had lived with each other their whole life. They may not have been literally inside each other's heads as they were now, but they still knew the others thoughts as if they were their own. An attest to that was how the boys frequently said the same sentence or finished the others thoughts when they were nervous.

'_Absolutely!' _Danny agreed. In his mind's eye, he could see his brother sitting next to him. No, that wasn't really the way to describe it. He could more _feel_ his brother beside him as a red hot presence beside him. Likewise, Alex felt a cold blue presence beside him. Unbeknownst to them, what they felt and 'saw' was the others core.

All ghostly siblings were able to feel the others cores like this, but so few ghosts were created with their siblings, it hardly ever happened and even fewer talked about it with others. The only other cases of this happening were Johnny 13 and his shadow, and Aragon and Dora. More often was it that close friends or lovers died and were reunited in the ghost zone: Youngblood and his parrot/horse; Spectra and Bertrand; Johnny 13 and Kitty, and so far the only one to have met the ghostly twins: Ember and her band. When the latter sort of bond was formed, it didn't usually come with any ability like telepathy, but more just a feeling of obligation towards the other to stay by their side.

'_You know, this could come in handy during a figh_t'Danny mused.

Alex groaned out loud, gaining the attention of the entire class. He shrank back in his seat with a sheepish grin and the others returned to staring into space. '_I can't believe you're thinking about ghost fighting with this. Can't you see the other possibilities?'_

_'Like what? It's telepathy, not mind control. Besides, I'm pretty sure it's only between us anyway.'_

Alex looked at his brother with a mischievous smile on his face. _'Only one way to find out...'_

_'This I have to see.'_ Danny thought, his smile matching that of his younger brother.

Alex turned his attention to the class around him. Star and Paulina were texting each other under their desks, and Dash and Kwan were intermittently passing a Football and spewing spit balls at the other students. Mrs. Dinozzo sat at her desk, grading miscellaneous papers with Mozart playing in the background and occasionally telling rowdy students to settle down.

'_Who should my guinea pig be?'_ Alex thought to himself.

'_How about Dash?'_ Danny suggested.

'_I wasn't- oh never mind.'_ Alex put his head down on his hands so that he could look at dash without gathering attention to himself. He was already unpopular; he didn't need to be labeled as the weird kid who stared at random people.

He focused his mind, trying to extend his consciousness to Dash like he imagined people in Super Hero movies did. He tried, but nothing came from the burly jock.

'_Did it occur to you that it might be because Dash doesn't _have_ thoughts?' _Danny smirked.

Alex chuckled lightly, gathering more attention, but he ignored them. '_Maybe.'_

Just then, alarms from the students' phones went off, signaling the end of their detention and also the start of Ember's surprise concert. Everyone filed out of the classroom with loud cheers, leaving Danny and Alex alone with Ms. Dinozzo.

"We have to go to that concert!" Danny said at the same time that Alex thought it to him. They winced and Danny continued out loud. "ok, let's agree not to do that again."

Alex nodded silently. the double 'voices' they had heard gave him a headache.

"Come on, Mr. Hero Complex," Alex teased, "let's get going, we have a party to go to."

**A/N: I have a poll up, go check it out k? I'm sorry about the length, but I might have more for you over the break, no promises though.**

**Ok, just to let you know, if I am having trouble posting a chapter or something, I will send in an anonymous review about it and then log in once I've fixed it ok? Hopefully it won't happen again, but sometimes ff is weird like that -.-**

Thanks to **hopeistheway, Riqis Inna Sunja, Miu Takayama, kittEfox, Mary Penelope, HunterNite, Kyuubi No Tenshi**

Your reviews mean the world to me, and I can't get enough of your kind words.


	11. Ember

QS: Danny and Alex have just left detention and are on their way over to defeat Ember! And…I think that just about sums it up, doesn't it?

**A/N: we're still on Ember. *sigh* I am getting impatient to get to the more action packed parts so… yeah. Don't worry! We'll get there soon! Hopefully I don't completely stink at fight scenes… we shall see I guess.**

**CW: we do not own Danny Phantom nor his friends**

**Alex: but Frooty does own me! Woohoo!**

**VFR: alright, who gave him the Fenton Sugar High?**

Chapter 11:

Danny and Alex were almost at the mall where the concert was at, but they were stopped when Danny's Fenton Phones exploded with sound.

"Danny! Get your butt over here! Tuckers lost it, we need you _now!"_

Alex regarded his brother in midair curiously, "What happened?" he had gotten rid of his pair of Fenton Phones long ago, figuring he could simply ask his brother, like he was doing now, if the two full humans needed to contact him. He thought they looked ridiculous on him, but the best part was that he hadn't had to try them on to know that. When Danny had brought them up to their room, he had already been wearing a pair, causing his twin to laugh at him. Ah, the benefits of having an identical twin…

"That was Sam. She's having a crisis with Tucker or something," Danny looked torn. He knew he had to get Ember, but he wanted to help Sam with her problem.

Alex picked up on his facial expression and waved a hand through the air, "Hey don't worry about it. I can take care of Ember. What's the worst she could do? Sing me to death? You see what Sam needs and meet me there later, ok?"

Danny gave him a grateful look. He tossed the thermos he carried into the air and zoomed off back to Casper High. Alex watched him disappear, only letting his over confident smile falter after he was gone.

He didn't know how he was supposed to beat the rock ghost, but he wasn't going to tell Danny that. At least _he _had ectoblasts, Alex had nothing more than his fists. But, being the stubborn mule he was, he was determined to beat this ghost on his own.

"Well, no use in delaying this," Alex sighed, and he raced off again to the booming sound coming from the mall.

-Line break peeps-

Danny phased through the ceiling to a very interesting sight. Somehow, Tucker had acquired a blue wig that made him look absolutely ridiculous! Well, more ridiculous than usual.

"Must…get…Ember…tics!" Tuckers eye twitched as he made slow steps to the door, Sam trying to drag him back the whole time.

"What happened? And what are you two doing here anyway? School ended an hour ago!" Danny asked confused

Sam rolled her eyes and jerked her head to her other friend, "Would you just be quiet and help me? We have to keep him away from Ember! It's doing something to his head. He actually left his _PDA at school_. Which is why we're here, by the way, I had to remind him where he left it"

Danny nodded; he picked up his friend and placed him on his hip, almost as a father would do to a young child (1) much to the "child's" chagrin.

"No! I have to go see Ember! Let me go, Danny! She's my soul mate!" Tucker was kicking and screaming, but since Danny only needed to carry him using one arm, and his hip, tuckers flying fists and feet pass harmlessly though the rest of him with a bit of his intangibility

"We're going to have to deprogram him," Danny said, the pun of deprogramming the techno-geek not lost on him.

Sam got a wicked gleam in her eye, "I know what we need to do, but…" she trailed off as something occurred her, "Hey, where's Alex?"

"He went to take care of Ember, why?" Danny asked, head cocked to the side like a confuzzled puppy.

Sam smacked her forehead in a face-palm, "Why would he go by himself? He can't go up against a ghost by himself!"

Danny was even more confused, "Why not? He's just as much a halfa as I am." He crossed his arms, a little defensive of his younger brother.

"Yes, but if Ember turns out to be more powerful than she seems, which I think she is, he doesn't even have ectoblasts to defend himself!"

Danny nodded, "Good point, but what are we going to do with the pop star's biggest fan here?" the techno geek had re to singing Ember's one song again, causing the two to wince.

"You deal with him, I'll help Alex," Sam said, already running out the door, calling out her plan over her shoulder about the subliminal message device thingy. She pulled out a wrist ray as she went, and made like the wind towards the mall.

"Hey, how come _she _gets to go?"

Danny ignored his male friend as he went to strap him down. He was struggling the entire time, so it wasn't going to be easy, "This is going to take a while…"

-Line break-

Alex was floating above the mall, jaw dropped at the sheer size of the crowd. _Everyone_ under the age of 21 in Amity Park was gathered here to catch the falling tickets that would soon fill the air. To his dismay, he could see his sister among them, dancing and screaming a long with the rest. He had always thought of her as a strong willed, stubborn person, he never would have guessed she'd fall under Ember's spell like the rest.

He took a deep breath and turned intangible, preparing to barrel into the pop start and then suck her into the thermos. He was just about to go when he heard a familiar voice call above the concert.

"Alex!" he turned in the air, dropping his intangibility, to see is his gothic friend riding her electric scooter towards him.

"Sam? I thought you were at school with Danny and Tucker?"?" he floated down quickly, eager to catch the pop star.

Sam raised her arm with the wrist ray on it with a smile, "Just reinforcement, what's the plan?"

The halfa suppressed his relieved sight and simply smiled back, "Don't have one actually. Unless you count 'catch the ghost' as plans do you?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "See if you can get her to the room and ill blast her, how about that?"

Alex nodded, that was better than his plan by a long shot. And it didn't hurt his pride to be helped by Sam. She had proven herself to be quite resourceful with her wrist ray. A weapon she had happily snagged from the Fenton's large cash.

"Alright, I'll fly you up there and you get ready, ok?" Sam nodded. The ghost teen hurriedly picked her up by her waist and soared into the air, quickly depositing her where she would have a little cover if need be.

"Now hurry up, I don't want to be on this roof forever you know." Sam shoved the boy away playfully.

Alex smirked and back flipped through the ceiling of the mall. Ignoring Sam's cry of "show off," he scanned the area for the pop star herself. A large setup of multiple TV's shoed her singing that same song again, but as far as he could tell, Ember hadn't shown up yet. One more scan revealed her to have just poofed into existence on a balcony overlooking the writhing teens below. She threw her hands out, scattering a handful of tickets down, eliciting more manic cries and cheers than before.

Alex growled when he saw the citizens of his town reduced to snarling animals, all struggling for a piece of meat. Before it could escalate any further, Alex had finally had enough and he charged the ghost. He barreled right into her, dragging her up and out of the mall within seconds.

"Concerts over, time to go back to your garage where you came from,' Alex quipped (2)

Ember growled, "wellif it isn't thing 2, come to see me before it's too late?"

Alex frowned, trying to ignore the sting from the comment. He hated being thought of as second best, espeialy to his brother., "what do you mean?"

Ember grinned, ensing she hit a nerve, bt answering the question anyway, "just hwat I said, Baby Pop. Just wait till tonight, when my concert goes global. And _whole world's_ chanting my name!" she strummed her guitar and a loud power chord sent the halfa screaming into a large billboard of Ember, knocking it over.

_She couldn't o that before!_ He thought. She must have gained strength from the chanting crowd. Alex rolled his eyes and nearly face-palmed at his own stupidity. Duh! That's why she had said the thing about the concert! He had to stop it…

Alex flew forward, fists outstretched and eager to make contact with the female ghost. They hit, sending the full ghost backwards, screaming angry words. She recovered quickly and was about to blast her attacker, but ended up getting blasted herself by a sideways shot from Sam.

"Leave him alone!" the angry Goth aimed her wrist ray threateningly to the ghost.

Ember recovered, standing up from where she landed on the roof top. She growled in anger before realization dawned on her face, "Ah, teen love. They say it never lasts."

"What?" Alex and Sam yelled together before Alex was slammed out of the air and reverted to his human form beneath a leg of the poster. He came up dazed and confused, searching around him for the enemy.

"But nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones, and I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours."

"ha!" Alex taunted, trying and failing to create the white rings for his transformation. Instead of letting his panic consume him, he opted for witty banter instead. "What are you going to do? Your music doesn't even affect me!"

"yeah, it's a pity isn't it?" Ember's voice was full of false sympathy, "Fortunately, with all those kids down there chanting my name, I'm more powerful than I was before. Meaning, my music _can_ affect you!" she looked down at her blue guitar and twisted the dial till it was facing a small pink heart. With an evil grin on her face and a mischievous, power-hungry light in her eyes, she strummed her guitar with one quick and powerful arm. Waves of pink ectoenergy emitted from the guitar and blasted the boy and girl.

Sam, being closer to the blast, received the hit full force and was thrown backwards and onto the head of the billboard, only staying aloft by the fragile balance the other half of the billboard provided. Alex, on the other hand, stayed stationary as the waves flowed in and around him, filling his mind with one thought that repeated itself over and over in his head.

_SAM!_ He blinked his eyes at the intrusive thought and tried to fight the odd feeling that wasn't his own, but didn't last long. When he opened his eyes again, all he could do was look for that beautiful girl that was filling his mind with the bliss of pure love.

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was his deal?

"Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone," Ember laughed maliciously and phased through the roof of the mall back to her screaming fans.

"what was she talking about?" she asked Alex, expecting a sarcastic remark, but only receiving half-lidded puppy eyes, "um, Alex, don't you think we should go after her?"

Alex ignored the melodious sound of the voice and simply followed it to where he knew his angel would be. "Wow, you're really pretty, you know that?"

"What? Alex, what are you doing! You're going to tip us both over the edge!"

"But I've already fallen. Fallen in love with you."

"Ok, now that's just corny. Quit playing around and fly us out of here!"

Alex ignored her again and just continued to walk forward, eager to be reunited with his love again. He couldn't remember the last time he had been close to her, and it hurt him to be so far.

"Alex? Wait, I know that look, that's the same look Danny gives Paulina." Horror flashed across her eyes as she realized what that blast from ember's guitar did. As she fell over the edge of the building, she couldn't help the rueful thought that passed through her mind: _wrong Fenton…_

**A/N: 1) I'm not sure if I described this right, let me know?**

**2) I stink at witty banter, any help?**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but it's here now right? *gets nailed by a tomato* I'm sorry! I'm writing, but it's taking me forever to type! **

**Anyway, I'm not sure about the use of the word 'rueful' but I think I got the right thought across, right? I appreciate everyone's thoughts, and I absolutely adore each and every comment, anonymous or otherwise**

**A little advertising as well: Ckittykatty and I are working on a fic together, and frankly, I'm really proud of it. Go check it out on her profile if you want. It's some of our best work! And it'll explain the appearance of my new muse, Minzy!**

**Minzy: hello all, I look forward to working with you all**

**VFR: he's the cutest little manipulative ghost kitty ever!**

**Reviews: **

**Aka-sama, midnight Phantasma, Queen NekoChan, Miu Takayama, Mary Penelope, HunterNite, Kyuubi No Tenshi, and the new reader, OMNISENSE95, and hopeistheway!**


	12. Love?

QS: I left y'all on an evil cliffy! BWAHAHAHAHA! Sort of, I guess, anyway…tucker is currently strapped to that test prep thingy and Alex and Sam had their encounter with Ember. Which all of you remember ;)

**A/N:**** he he. Hi guys!**  
><strong>*hears growls from angry readers and maybe a shot gun being loaded*<strong>  
><strong>Riiight. About the long wait… no excuse really, writer's block hit and I couldn't really shake it. But I did enough to get this much out to you! I know it's not much, but I feel awful with not updating in as long as I have. So sorry about that.<strong>

**Minzy: we don't-**

**CW: own-**

**Alex: anything…but the muses!**

**VFR: what they said. I haven't been feeling too good, but I am going to try my best to grind out a good chapter for you guys. Hopefully it won't stink like rotten eggs and it will quench your reading thirst like cactus juice (it's the quenchiest!)**

Chapter 12:

Sam was about to crash, she knew it. She was free-falling towards the hard concrete below, and Alex was in no frame of mind to transform and jump after her. It was a pity, really. She finally gained the affection of the black haired, blue eyed, Fenton and it's the _wrong one?_ How messed up is that?

Not that it really mattered now since she was going to die any second now…  
>Alex could see it: his love falling to her doom. But, the sight was just so horrible that he couldn't bring himself to move. He had just screamed her name and was about to jump over the edge with her, (what was the point of living without her?) but at that moment, both he and Sam were caught. Sam by some guy hanging from a helicopter, nearly tearing her arm out of socket, and Alex was held back from the edge by some SWAT guy. He breathed a sigh of pure relief and stopped struggling, content with the knowledge that Sam was safe and sound, just being flung into a van for transport like the rest of the teens in the concert.<p>

-Line break to Fenton Works-

The three youngest Fenton's are flung into their home with absolutely no regard to their safety. The SWAT guys, having successfully delivered this batch of delinquents, rushes back into their dark van to deliver the next set of kids.

Maddie and jack glared down at their children on the floor.

"What were you three thinking? You should know better than to be out this late!" Maddie's furious words rang through the house, but only fell on one set of ears. "How can I think about anything when all I can think about is Saaam…?" Alex sighed dreamily.

"What?" Danny exclaimed completely caught off guard. He had been caught running towards the mall after one of Ember's bandmates, he thought it was the drummer, had made him lose his ghost form to fatigue. He was just about to transform and help his brother when the SWAT guys picked him up, towed him away, and threw him inside his home.

"What's wrong with you?" Danny screamed.

"Yeah, why aren't you thinking about Ember?" Jazz added, earning an eye roll from Danny and a disapproving look from their parents.

Maddie sighed and rubbed her eyes, "you're all grounded, go to your rooms…"

Jazz mumbled uncharacteristically about how unfair it was, leaving the room in a huff, soon followed by her parents.

"Alex?" Danny nudged his twin, but received no answer. He sighed, picked up an arm, and dragged the love-sick boy to their room, swiftly closing the door behind him.

"Ok, talk!" he demanded, shoving Alex on the bed in an attempt to snap him out of it.

"Saaam…" was all the reply he received, though, echoing further when Danny tried to open their newly formed telepathy link.

"Gah!" he cried in frustration. Since when did Alex like Sam? What's worse, why wouldn't he tell _him_ if he did? The thought that the brothers didn't know _everything_ about each other was always a possibility, but an unlikely one. They didn't do anything separately for Pete's sake! Well except recently, ever since the boys had received their powers; nothing has been the same between them.

"Something just isn't right here…"

The oldest twin stopped his rant when a knock sounded at the window, followed by an indignant "Let me in!"

By this time, Alex had somehow taken himself out of stupor enough to gather a few mementos of their female friend around him in a sort of shrine, chanting her name.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the enigma on the bed and walked to the closed window. He pushed it open and reached for the outstretched hand, but never got a chance to actually touch it.

With a loud and happy "Sam!" Alex had all but flown from his perch and pushed the other Fenton boy to the ground. He was so quick; he startled Sam into losing her grip on the window sill. She would have fallen, but the over-eager boy grabbed her and pulled her in before she could.

"Oh this is just like Romeo and Juliet! Except I'm on the balcony, and I can understand everything we're saying." The huge, goofy grin never left his face.

"This is nothing like Romeo and Juliet!" Danny cried indignantly, pushing himself from the floor. He stormed over to his brother and glared at him. "What is up with you, anyway? Ever since we got home, you've been acting crazier than usual."

But Alex wasn't listening at all. He was too captivated by the black beauty in front of him.

"I think Ember hit him with something, I don't know. Some sort of love thing." Sam leaned back as Alex leaned forward in admiration.

"You're really pretty when you're thinking…" Alex cooed, earning a weird look from his friend and brother.

"We really need to stop that." Danny growled. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the thought of someone else thinking of his Sam as pretty, even if it _was _his brother.

Suddenly, the air filled with that annoying song that was Ember's one hit. Danny and Sam went to the window to see what the commotion was about, Alex in tow. Outside, a small van was streaming the song out loud enough to penetrate every home within a five mile radius. From all around, teens were streaming from their homes towards where the car was leading: a huge concert.

"That does not look good." Sam breathed.

"You're really pretty when you're worried…" Alex cooed again.

This time, both Sam and Danny were going to hit him. Thankfully for the youngest Fenton, Jazz took that moment to swing from her window and follow the car as well, gathering the Goth and only sane twin's attention.

"I hope we can shut her down," Danny said, calming down enough to simply resort to just glaring at Alex. "Maybe we can shut down the tech?"

"Oh my gosh, Tucker!"Sam exclaimed.

**A/N: so…yeah, short, I know. I'm so sorry guys! Please forgive me? If you want, you can pelt me with flames for awfulness! I give full permission!**  
><strong>Thanks to:<strong>

**Midnight Phantasma, 2288smile, Epik-Nite, Miu Takayama, Reid Phantom, Mary Penelope, Kyuubi No Tenshi, Aka-Sama**

**So sorry for the wait, again!**


	13. Chapter 13

QS: Ember is at large among the teens, and is about to take the world by storm! But the twins will make sure to stop her first, right? Hmm, we shall see. Tucker is still stuck at the school on those test prep-thingy's and the other part of the quartet is at Fenton Works. For now.

**Chapter 13**:

After a lot of convincing on both Sam and Danny's part, the two finally managed to get Alex to at least go ghost so that he could follow his brother in the flight to the school. Honestly, Danny wished he could leave the boy at home, but knew he couldn't. they were both inexperienced in fighting alone, they depended on each other to catch any of the others mistakes. That was the problem with these twins; they needed each other as a symbiotic relationship. They were only at their best when together, no more, no less.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Sam hissed, finally having been fed up with those intense green eyes trained only on her. It was unsettling to say the least.

"I can't!" Alex sighed in the air, hands clasped in adoration. "Your eyes are like violets in spring, your smile like a warm breeze in winter, your voice like-mmm!"

Danny lifted his finger to his mouth, blowing on the "smoke" of his "smoking gun," quite pleased to have thought of using ecto-goo to stop the displeasing rant. He couldn't take it anymore! He had endured many things since his short life began, but this was too much! He smirked at his brother's frantic pulling on the goo covering his mouth and nose. Thanks to the fact he was in ghost-form, he didn't need to breath. Not that he would care at the moment; he was too busy feeling smug.

He turned his smug grin to Sam for approval, but was startled to see her glaring daggers at him.

"What?" he asked indignantly, looking down at the crossed arms of the angry Goth. He rubbed the back of his neck with his unoccupied hand.

"Was that really necessary? He's under a _spell_ Danny, he doesn't know any better!" Sam scolded, using her animal-rights voice on her best friend.

"Yeah, well, forgive me for getting annoyed by it." He huffed, tugging on Alex's foot as he continued the flight, the spell bound twin still tugging on the goo as he moved backwards. An odd sight, Danny was sure, but he didn't mind. His brother was making a fool of himself one way or another, and they were too high up for anyone else to see.

Sam rolled her eyes, but didn't comment further. Honestly, she was as annoyed as he that carried her. It was some sort of poetic justice that the boy she like's face was on the boy that liked her. Was it too much to ask for _Danny? Really?_

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked, breaking through Sam's thoughts.

"Well, we have to free Tucker, and then we go and dismantle the broadcasting system." The Goth theorized. It had always been her job, it seemed, to come up with a majority of the plans they executed.

"Then let's get on that." Danny said, face shifting into a determined look as he dragged his friend and his brother through the sky.

**A/N: I am really sorry guys, but I don't know how much longer I can stretch this story out. I am just losing the inspiration here, even with all your wonderful ideas. If you want to adopt after this post, please ask.**

Reviews:

**HunterNiteTheDSiGeek, Midnight Phantasma, jabber185, 2288smile, rosebird333, aka-sama, miu takayama riqis inna sunja, gracy phantom, milliondollarninja, kyuubi no tenshi**

**Shadow rose the magician: ** haha, was that good enough for you? ^.^

christinCC: hehe, yup! He is!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: omg I'm not dead! I was hit with a plunny for this story ame I couldn't resist updating. However, very important, I will NOT be continuing the episode I was working on previously. It was a stumbling block to me, and I'd much rather cut that off now than struggle and leave you hanging like I did. And so, without further mess-ups and delays, I bring you the new chater of TWINS!**

**Cw: we own nothing but Alex **

"We, what?" The twins exclaimed in unison, their disbelief evident on their visage. They were standing outside Fenton Works, watching as their parents brought box after box of things they thought they would need for their trip, wondering just how so much stuff could fit in the _house _let alone the car.

Maddie winced as she continued packing the different necessities into the back of the FAV. It was already packed to the brim, but that didn't mean it couldn't fit anymore objects, the Fenton's were experts in pack-rat shoving. "I know it's not what you had planned this weekend, But Vlad is one of our oldest friends, and we were very close in college." She and her husband had just finished explaining that the family was going to go to Wisconsin for their college reunion hosted by their old friend.

"That is, until the -uh- accident." Jack added sheepishly. The twins looked up at him, marveling at the amount of boxes in his arms, enough to cover his entire upper body and even a little more than that.

"What accident?" Danny questioned, he reached forward onto his tippy-toes to grab a couple boxes from the top so he could actually see his father and _not _worry about him tripping down the steps.

"It was our first attempt at a ghost portal." The orange-clad man dropped his boxes into the RV, grabbing the ones his son took with quick thanks. His eyes took on a faraway look as he began the tale.

"It was in the 80's…"

**-Flashback-**

"I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work." A young Vlad Masters closely inspected the round proto-portal. They stood in the small college science lab that they had commandeered months in advance. Their experiments tended to get a little... Out of hand, so to speak, so they were far away from any high traffic areas for students. His large blue eyes were narrowed in suspicion, but his friend had promised the portal would work, as he most likely would assure him now.

"Bogus, V-man!" Jack cried in his usual boisterous voice. He picked up the control box that held the big red power button. He loved big red buttons.

_'__Right on cue,'_ Vlad rolled his eyes, but then smiled as his crush, Maddie, looked over the calculations he and Jack had poured over all night. Petite and stunningly beautiful, it was no wonder the young man fancied her. He watched as her eyes scanned the pages, but then she frowned and it made him wonder what had happened.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right."

Vlad barely had time to think 'Bafoon' before the word "Bonzai!" was screamed out, and his world went into a giant green swirl…

**-Back to the Present-**

"He was hospitalized for years with a horrible case of ecto-acne, but I think after all these years he's finally forgiven me. Now, go upstairs and pack what you want and bring it down, we gotta roll!" Jack bound up the stairs, obviously not done bringing his own things.

The boys did as they were told, if only grudgingly. They didn't understand why _they_ had to go on this little outing, and beyond that, there was still another issue to contend with.

"We can't leave," Alex said sternly when they got to their room. He flopped onto the bed with his legs hanging off the edge, waving his hands around for emphasis. "Not with those vultures after Dad."

The night before, three ghost vultures had flown through town with some sort of hit on Jack Fenton. Needless to say, the twins weren't happy and had nearly obliterated the old birds from their anger.

"We can't stay here, either. If Dad goes, he'd be unprotected." Danny pointed out, the irony of a ghost hunter being unprotected from _ghosts _not lost on him. He shuffled over to the closet where the boys kept their bags ready for spur of the moment trips, which happenedoften with the nearly ADD Jack Fenton. Taking them both out, he looked at his brother to see him now lying down with his eyes closed. The elder halfa smirked, time to have some fun.

"So are you going to help pack or what?"

"Gimme a sec, I'm tired. Besides, what is there left to pack?" Alex groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"We went to sleep at the same time!" Danny commented, refrering to the first statement. He inched closer to the bed, Alex's full bag of clothes in his hand and a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, well, when you have to literally _hit_ a bird that's trying to get away from you, _without ghost rays_, it gets tiring. Now leave me-oof!" The air rushed out of his lungs quickly as the duffle bag landed on his stomach, making him gasp like a fish. As he tried to gain his breath, he glared at the now laughing Danny on the floor. "Haha, very funny, ho ho, it is to laugh." he said sarcastically.

"Of course it is!" Danny said between laughs, "I'm Bugs Bunny, and you are Daffy Duck. I'm funny."

Alex's eyes burned green in anger, he was tired of his brother always acting better than him. Not bothering to answer the boy, he simply took his bag, grabbed a thermos and a few other small items, and left the room in quiet anger.

"Alex? Alex, wait up!" Danny called, still laughing. He grabbed his own bag and followed after his sibling. He mentally grabbed at the link that had formed between them, saying '_Come on, bro, it was just a joke. You do it-'_

_-Click-_

Danny froze, the mirth instantly vanished from his features and he was stunned into silence and immobility. Alex had never broken their link like that. After so many weeks with being able to pass thoughts back and forth so freely, it was like he was alone for the first time in his life. And it hurt.

He watched with sad blue eyes as his companion since birth stomped down the stairs. Of course, being that Alex was the one who owned the telepathic ability, he had control over what passed through the link, and therefore Danny had no clue as to the full reason for Alex's actions and anger.  
>Slowly, the older twin traversed the stairs and clambered into the van, only slightly shocked to find that Alex had taken the window seat with Jazz somehow convinced to take the middle.<p>

_This is going to be a long car-ride, _Danny blew the hair out of his face, and sat down, trying to figure out what had happened between the two that made the youngest Fenton so angry at him.

**A/N: this is just a sneak into the next chapter so you know to look out for my updates again. I'm so sorry!**

**Thanks to:**

**Kage kitsune 14, riqis inna sunja, that ghost geek, miu takayama, shockwave zero**

**George:** if I get around to redoing the first chapters, I will definitely do that! I hope you still like this story


End file.
